His Never Ending Radiance
by Poppin' Roxin
Summary: He had a choice between Ino, Tenten, and Karin. Three choices. Who does he choose? "Sakura!" He purred, pouncing on her. "DAMMIT SASUKE!" Well.. there's always that option. AU. SasuSaku and other minor pairings. Somewhat dark. Category/rating may change.
1. i: A Trip Down Memory Lane

_Another SasuSaku idea I had stuck in my head for a while. This one is a little bit older, though, since I've had this story in the back of my mind since two years ago. I hope you guys like it! …hopefully._

_Ugh… I should probably write down all the first chapters to ALL of my story ideas and post them because I have these old story ideas that pop up every now and then and I always forget about them._

_This story is going to have more of a mysterious, and a little more dark feel to it; misunderstood, as well, if that's a feel, anyway. Later on, it will also have a lot of fluff. A LOT. Ehem. INSTA-FLUFF. xD_

_And, well, I made Sasuke this way because… I love it when he's in THAT form. XD._

_Enjoy?_

**Started on: **4-21-11

**Prompt: **Crazy-Sasuke in SasuSaku is one of the things I can't find these days. Neko-Sasuke is cute in SasuSaku, and also hard for me to find. Put them both together…? X3.

**Summary Attempt: **The acute ears atop his head twitched, eyes glimmering and tail swishing. He needed her; he needed her **now**. He let out a piercing yowl and disappeared into a flurry of leaves; gone.

**Disclaimer: I have said this many times, and I will say it once again. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

_**Author: CiiCiinREX.**_

.

.

.

_I remember the first day I saw him…_

_I didn't think anything of his glaring eyes, or of his bared teeth. _

_All I could think was, "He's so cute! He needs a friend!"_

_And despite my mother's warnings, I dashed over to him._

.

.

.

_**His Never-Ending Radiance**_

"_You're so blinding… it's almost sickening."_

.

.

_Chapter 1_

.

.

.

_That first day she saw him…_

"_Mommy, mommy, look!" A little pink-haired girl giggled, swishing back and forth on the swing. "I'm swinging on a big kid swing! All by myself!"_

"_Good job, Sakura-chan!" A more mature replica of the girl praised the girl, clapping her hands together for emphasis. Her wide blue eyes glittered in the summer as she ruffled her daughter's hair, even when the small child let out a squeal of protest. She knelt down as Sakura slowed her swinging speed so that the coral-haired girl could look her straight in the eyes. "I knew you could do it," The older woman grinned, her perfect white teeth shining as the child looked at her mother's appearance in awe. Unlike an older kid - preferably a pre-teen or a teenager - who would keep their opinions to themselves, the six-year old girl blurted out, "Mommy, you're so pretty!"_

_The older woman blushed, rubbing her cheeks, an action little Sakura usually spotted her mother in act whenever she let out her opinions. "You really think so?"_

_"Un!" Sakura nodded enthusiastically, jumping off of the swing and landing safely in the grass next to her mother. "I wanna be as pretty as you when I grow up!"_

_Her mom laughed, patting the pink-haired girl on the head affectionately. "Oh, I bet you'll be even prettier than me!"_

_"Really?"_

_The woman whose hair was several shades darker than her child's nodded, smiling assuringly. "Of course!"_

_"I can't wait to grow up!" Sakura nearly shrieked, flailing her limbs in excitement at the thought of being pretty and her attractive knight in shining armor whisking her away as other boys muttered in contempt at her being taken. The woman laughed again, cheekily smiling when she felt an object in her pocket vibrate. Pulling out her cell phone, the older woman peered down at the object, the artificial light caressing the outline of her heart-shaped face before she told Sakura, "Go on and play, I have to take this call. Don't wander off too far, and don't approach anyone that looks strange."_

_"Okay!" Sakura called out childishly, running off in the direction of the sandbox where she saw other kids happily sifting and creating landscapes and the like. She hesitated, however, when she saw how they glanced at her, whispering to each other and openly pointing in her direction, and the little pinkette instantly felt unwanted. Peering around when her mom unfortunately wasn't looking, she instead found a path between the brambles and tall trees. Curiously, the little girl walked down the path, her eyes flickering everywhere to drink every detail in._

**_("Don't wander off too far-")_**

_"Sugoi!" The pinkette said to herself when she spotted a colorful butterfly hovering above her, its wings glistening in the bright sunlight. As it fluttered down, Sakura held out her one finger, waiting for the butterfly to land on her finger, which it eventually did to rest. Sakura giggled as she observed the way the small birds hopped on the tree branches, whistling a happy tune near their nest. Fluffed and chattery, a squirrel dashed from an opening in the brambles to Sakura's right, climbing up the tree frantically. The birds chirped angrily and the rodent snapped back just as agitated, and Sakura watched in fascination as the animals communicated. Tilting her head, she wondered what would cause the squirrel to become so frantic when it caught sight of her and stared at her with its beady eyes. Sakura smiled, thinking it was a friendly gesture, when the brown squirrel leapt off of the tree where the birds still squawked over to other trees, away from her._

_When a shadow flickered in Sakura's eyes and she felt the weight of her finger lighten, the pinkette cried out to the butterfly, chasing after it, "Wait up Mr. Butterfly!"_

_A loud yowl echoed throughout the forest and the chattering of the birds silenced, Sakura halting in her tracks as she shivered at the beast-like noise. At first, she stood frozen, when a second roar resounded and all the birds fluttered from their nests into the air in fright. The sound was filled with so much anger and agitation that it scared every living thing within range of hearing it, all forms of life other than vegetation scampering off hurriedly and leaving the child all alone._

_Frantically looking around, the pinkette rubbed her arms and called out in a hushed tone, "H-hello?"_

_She squeaked when a third yowl echoed in the forest, this time causing the leaves in the trees to shake, some breaking off of the branches and floating to the ground. Falling on her bottom, she couldn't help but wonder if something like a wolf or even a mountain lion was out there, waiting to pounce on her. When she heard no footsteps, she stood up to hear another cry, only this time it was filled with something along the lines of plea and desperation - emotions that the pinkette wasn't able to hear in the first roars as the anger covered it up._

_Curious with the want to help a struggling soul, the pink-haired child shakily walked over to where she had heard the sound, "Hello?" She called out again, brushing away a few large leaves in the way of her sight. Hearing muffled grunts and growls, she walked forward into the brambles, when she spotted a light coming through the vegetation. The struggled shuffling became louder with every step, and all fear was abandoned once Sakura brushed away the leaves from her sight. A large pond lay in front of her, the sunlight stretching in through the canopies causing the radiant, blue waters to glitter magically. Sneezing when a leaf caressed the under part of her nose, she sauntered forward, and the roar resounded again, albeit this time it didn't sound so threatening but more frustrated. As the little pinkette came closer, she caught sight of acute, black ears and a long tail twitching around, along with the grunts of protest that filled in the silence of the space between each cry. _

_"Kitty!" Sakura couldn't help but cry, and she leapt forward in excitement, only to stumble backwards and squeak when the dark form in front of her snarled, jumping in the air with its sharp claws extended. She screamed, the dirt scraping her exposed elbows when she heard a choking sound._

_"Oh!" She said when she spotted the form flailing around, a tree root wrapped around its ankle. It roared again and turned away from her, whimpering as it paced in circles but halted and froze when he saw the little girl move from in front of him. Wide, red eyes stared eerily at her form, unwavering. Maybe it was a big kitty?_

_Sakura stared back and took in the sight before her. The form she had saw wasn't really a cat, but a boy with sticks and leaves poking through his dark, spiky hair, with ears and a tail twitching. She saw that even his hands and feet were covered in what seemed to be paw-gloves that covered his hands all the way to the end of his elbow. Because he had been thrashing around in the pond in a frenzy (probably panicking as cats hate water?), the dark-blue, high-collared T-shirt clung to his skinny torso, as did his white shorts to his muscular legs. His appearance was out of the ordinary not just because of the cat qualities he had, but also because of his apparent physique that most guys would inherit at the age of twelve; barely any fat showed except for the babyish features on his narrowing face. The dark, spiked mess atop his head was unkempt as if he had been through a windy storm - the branches entangled in it didn't help him at all - and the lengthening bangs caressed his face as he gazed at her openly, alertly. The pinkette was silent for a moment before she jumped up in surprise, pointing at the bristling boy._

**_("-and don't approach anyone that looks strange-")_**

_"Kitty boy!" She cried out, clapping her hands together. "Neko-channnn!" She sang out, and the glaring boy adopted an annoyed look, as if to say how dangerous it was for her to shift moods so ignorantly without knowing how dangerous the situation was. Also, he seemed agitated because of the little girl's sudden outbursts and bright mood; what was she so happy about?_

_The moment the bumbling, giggling child waddled his way he snarled like a wild animal, red eyes blazing in anger as he backed away, feeling vulnerable being trapped with the root on his ankle. Sakura flinched and halted in her tracks, also backing away a bit when he reacted a little more violently than she had expected. However, sparing another glance at the branches in his hair and the tree root wrapped around his ankle, she stubbornly pushed the screaming alarms in her mind away and trudged forward to the growling boy. His thin eyebrows furrowed dangerously, his lips curled up - the pinkette was aware that his teeth were more pointed than hers, but youthful ignorance left her thinking it was nothing but a physical quality - as he walked backwards on all fours when the tree root yanked on his foot again. Seeing that the girl was unwavering in her goal to approach him, he began to thrash around wildly and without aim, desperate to get loose._

_The Haruno blinked as the strange boy flapped around in the water, but no matter what direction he took or what method he decided - jumping, clawing, dashing - he couldn't achieve the trophy of freedom that was being dangled in front of his face temptingly. This time with care, the little girl inched forward towards the tree root, closer, even closer, reaching out with her hand until she gripped a solid hold on the root. With all of her might, she pulled, and the boy - feeling the yank - leapt towards her instinctively and swiped with his claws, effectively slashing the upper-back part of her hand deeply, as well as the stretched root. Crying out in pain, the pink-haired toddler fell back in the water, cradling her injured limb as the dark boy flinched back as well, catching himself before he flopped on the water._

_The neko-boy flickered his ears restlessly, pacing in a circle, testing the ankle that had been trapped. A purr lit in his throat when he saw that he was free; finally! The sobbing of a child caught his attention as he turned to the pink-haired girl that dared to approach him, as observed as she wailed in pain, the water around her turning a slight pink color. If he were completely human, he would have felt some emotion akin to guilt, wouldn't he? But, since he was obviously not whole, he could not decipher the strong feelings when he stared at the hurt girl. He was free physically, but now he was shackled emotionally. Ears flicking back into his spiky hair - blending in - he fought the urge to ran away instantly and stood in the shallow waters, confused - yet it did not show._

**_Ignorance does that to you; has you curious and makes you reach out, only to get burned-_**

_Grunting and perplexed, the boy cautiously strolled closer to the girl who cradled her hand and curled into a ball, even if she were in water. She didn't seem to notice his lurking form hover over her own as he hesitantly inched nearer, nearer, until his shadow covered her whole form, blocking the sunlight out of her eyes. It was then that she seemed to note his proximity and she froze in fear, shaking as his hand - or paw? - brushed against her injured one, and for a moment she reveled in the strange sensation of the covered hand on hers. The paw pads were warm, alive, and the fur was soft on his whole elbow; his touch was gentle, his persistence rough when she instinctively attempted to pull away, and she noted that the long, sharp claws she had seen before had retracted._

_Observantly, he stared at the four deep slashes on her hand, the red blood pouring out quickly and in large amounts. She had been lucky that she wasn't close enough that he cut deeper into bone - or worse, slicing her whole hand off. Pulling the hand to his face, the boy didn't hesitate in opening his mouth, his tongue lapping at her deep cuts. Sakura's teary eyes widened in surprised, and again she tried to yank her hand back but his hold was steel, "Itai!" She cried, furrowing her eyes in hope the pain would go away soon. Sobbing, she sought comfort and instantly latched onto the boy, and he stiffened and paused at his ministrations at her one armed hug. His dark bangs covered his face for a while until he continued in his actions, although his red eyes were now a little clouded in thought._

_She shakily inhaled, a little calmer as she curiously peered at the boy whom seemed to notice her insistent staring, his thin eyebrows twitching as he lapped faster. The pinkette had stopped her sniffling and rubbing her wide eyes, only watching innocently as the boy whom hurt her also nurtured her gently. He confused her. She wanted to help him, yet he hurt her; when he hurt her, he came to tend to her wound. What did he see her as? She desperately hoped he would be her friend, as all the other kids she knew either ignored her, stared at her, or pointed and called her 'forehead girl' or 'pink-haired freak'. So once the boy halted in his licking and she felt the throbbing of the slashes go away, she embraced him despite his obvious distaste in physical contact. "Thank you, Neko-chan!" She beamed at him, and he merely snarled in an annoyed manner, peering at the brambles where she came from as she snuggled him. She didn't even ask for his name and dubbed him 'neko-chan'. _Strange girl._ _

_Perking up his ears, he stared off in that direction when Sakura waved her hand in his eyes. "Moi, Neko-chan!"_

_The 'neko-chan' scowled, inwardly confused as to what the girl really wanted and why she hadn't run off in fear after he swiped at her._

**_-but, be happy, because that's what led you to me._**

_Suddenly, he jumped back, making the little pinkette stumble forward clumsily as the body she had been hugging slipped out of her hold somehow. Looking off in his direction, his sharp ears were acutely pointing towards the entrance of the forest, and Sakura tried to strain to hear what he was hearing and a panicked, far-off, "Sakura!" met her ears. _

_When she saw the boy shuffle at the corner of her eye, she turned to him, instantly calling out, "M-matte!" Surprisingly, he stopped and peered at her with cutting, red eyes, tail flicking back and forth quickly and she gulped down a breath, the earlier fear coming back, but this time for a different cause; last time it was for her life, now it was for losing a person who could be her friend, even if he did try to hurt her - but that was because he thought she was trying to hurt him, she childishly bantered in her mind._

_"C-can I see you again?"_

**_You help me, I help you._**

**_But I warn you, _**

**_there is a cost._**

_The shuffling became louder, and Sakura watched in fascination as the boy's ears flickered back and forth rhythmically, and she knew that it was the time when he had to leave. But she didn't want him to leave so soon! "Sakura?" The pinkette could hear her mom call out frantically, stumbling in the forest in the correct direction of her location. The boy glanced at her, and Sakura stared at him pleadingly, hoping he would give her an affirmative on her request - at least vocally. Slowly, he raised his limb and placed his sheathed paw on his chest - where his heart should be - the dark-blue shirt crinkling under the large limb, when the wind picked up. The pinkette gasped as it cut in her eyes and made them water, rubbing at them furiously._

_When she peered where he had been with clear, emerald eyes, she was met with empty space._

_"Sakura!" She felt her mom crouch down to her level and place her hands on her shoulders and embrace her, obviously panicked and flustered. "I told you not to wander off!"_

_For several moments she heard her reprimand her with an obvious waver in her voice, showing how relieved she was to find her. But little Sakura ignored that, and cheerily cut her mom off to tell her the news._

_"-the kids at the playground said you didn't come over to play with them-"_

_"Mom! Mom!" The pinkette wiggled in her arms in excitement. "I met Neko-chan!"_

_The older woman slacked her jaw, discontent that her daughter interrupted her in the middle of her lecture, but furrowed her brows. "Neko-chan?"_

_"Un!" Sakura nodded, pointing to the spot where the neko-boy had disappeared. "He was standing there, but he went 'poof!' when you came here!"_

_At first, the woman shook her head, thinking that the little, squirming pinkette was talking about her imaginary friend. It wasn't uncommon; several children her age also made up companions straight out of their imagination due to the fact that they feel lonely, feel they don't have friends or strive for attention. However, when she gave her and her daughter's surroundings a once-over, she paled, immediately pulling her babbling daughter up with her. She picked up Sakura in her arms and fled the scene, despite Sakura's puzzlement. "Mom!" She cried indignantly, unhappy that she was leaving already._

_Pouting, she looked into the treetop to see red eyes staring back at her unwaveringly - not cold or glaring like they had been before._

_Never did she see the large splatters of red painting the shadowed parts of the pond, deep claw marks embed into the bark, nor did she see the three corpses of giant bears laying in a neat-organized - yet bloody - pile._

**_The moment you helped me,_**

**_and the moment I helped you,_**

**_I marked you._**

**_Now, you're mine._**

**_Mine mine mine._**

_._

_._

_._

_Uhhh... yeah. xD_

_I just wanted to post this._

_Since I'm still waiting for the files to be TRANSFERRED, and it's taking LONGER THAN IT SHOULD, I decided to write some stories I already had ideas for and this came up._

_And I'm not sure if this should fall under the HORROR or SUSPENSE category. For now, I'll just put it as SUSPENSE since there aren't any gory parts, but if I change my mind on the feel of this story, it'll become HORROR. ;P_

_Ughhh, I'm not sure what to think of this, but whatever, I don't wanna gripe about it. -_-_

_Anyway, QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER!_

_I have my own personal opinion on this, but I wanted to ask:_

_1) Should Sakura be in a high school setting? (I recently thought of using this idea, and I have to say, it fits.)_

_or_

_2) Sakura be a psychiatrist? (The old idea, but it could still work. I just have more to work with since I don't know what it's like in an asylum and what not TT^TT)_

**_Please, read and review!_**

**_Reviews make me write._**

**_Without reviews, I forget to write._**

**_And when I forget to write, I think back on it and sulk. (xD)_**

_See you guys soon!_

_~CiiCiinREX._


	2. ii: Heir to the Throne

_Yayyy! I'm glad you guys like it! :) I was really worried about that chapter._

_CiiCii is so happyyyy. xD. I got 11 reviews so far on the first chapter! YAY~_

_Anyway, new chapter! Most people agree with me in putting this story in the high school setting, so high school it is! (Most stories I make are in this setting xD. I guess it's because most people can relate to it. But now I feel like my stories have the same feel TT^TT)_

_It's not dark yet, but it may be in the future so prepare yourselves OwO. Though, once the chapter comes I'll put on a warning._

_I hate how some of you just alert the story and don't take the one minute to review. TT^TT;_

_Anyway, onto the next chapter!_

_Hope you enjoy it!_

**Started on: **4-21-11

**Prompt: **Crazy-Sasuke in SasuSaku is one of the things I can't find these days. Neko-Sasuke is cute in SasuSaku, and also hard for me to find. Put them both together…? X3.

**Summary Attempt: **The acute ears atop his head twitched, eyes glimmering and tail swishing. He needed her; he needed her **now**. He let out a piercing yowl and disappeared into a flurry of leaves; gone.

**Disclaimer: I have said this many times, and I will say it once again. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

_**Author: CiiCiinREX.**_

.

.

.

_Years past,_

_And soon I thought that he really didn't exist_

_And that my imagination_

_created someone to keep me company._

_But, the scar on my hand kept reminding me_

_that he was still around,_

_watching for me with those red eyes of his_

_with a Cheshire grin on his face._

.

.

.

_**His Never-Ending Radiance**_

"_You're like a blinking beacon… Your light led me here."_

.

.

_Chapter 2_

.

.

.

_"So, what are you going to do next weekend?"_

_"Umm.. I don't know, probably go to the mall and shop. I've have so many old clothes that it's so boring now."_

_Black, acute ears perked up, staring at the water with wide eyes as the scene of the pinkette and blonde played right in front of his eyes._

_"Really? I'll come too!"_

_"Uhhh, are you sure Naruto? This is girl stuff."_

_"Ewww, really? Whatever, I guess I'm not going?"_

_"Haha, probably not."_

_The boy snorted out of his nose, shaking his head slowly. His long hair dragged across his jawline and neck as his red eyes glared at the grinning blonde that was now wrapping his arm around the girl energetically. Leaning forward, his claws dug into the earth as a growl rose out of his throat, the threat hanging dangerously above the oblivious blonde's head._

**_Get away from her._**

**_She's mine._**

**_MINE._**

**_I'LL FUCKING RIP YOUR HEAD OFF._**

_His anger dissipated slightly when the pinkette, obviously angry with his loud volume and unnecessary touches, sent a strong hook to his stomach, causing him to reel back and whine at the annoyed girl. She rolled her emerald eyes, ones that reminded him of soft meadows in the summer, the light green glimmering in the sunlight. He purred in delight, his tail wrapping around his body in comfort, the sound familiar yet strange coming from a human. Her pink hair was flaring like a wild-fire due to her anger and currently disheveled state, and the neko-boy tilted his head as the observed her._

**_Mine._**

_"Get off, Naruto!" She snarled, waving her fist at the sheepishly grinning blonde. "You know I don't like it when people touch me!"_

_"I'm sorry," The whiskered boy whimpered as 'neko-chan' bared his sharp fangs and hissed in distaste when the blonde pouted innocently; he knew he was anything but. "I forgot, okay?"_

_"You don't just 'forget' that your best friend hates physical contact, baka!"_

_Smirking with his canines showing, the spiky-haired boy laid his stomach on the tall grasses, the tips barely grazing his ears and tickling under his nose. Around him in the field were mixed blue and purple flowers, the orange sun setting in the horizon, the yellow caressing the boy's rough outline and the warmth causing him to stretch and lounge on the forest floor. With a proudly shown red and white symbol sown into the back of his high-collared shirt, he shifted around to find the right posture to laze around in, rolling over onto his back whilst arching it and his paws unsheathing his claws instinctively. His flickering eyes peered into the stone pond in front of him as the pinkette began to yell heavily at the cowering boy, and they softened when he caught the way she glanced around, as if she felt his watching over her._

**_Can you feel me?_**

**_I'm all around you,_**

**_watching you no matter where you go._**

_"Sasuke-sama," Said boy's neko ears flicked back to the owner of the voice but his gaze never left the pink-haired girl's form in the waters. Soon enough, he growled in annoyance when the presence didn't leave and begrudgingly glared at the cowering blonde in front of him, the girl on all of her limbs as she bowed lowly, respectively. He grunted, inclining with his head impatiently for her to continue on her message._

_"Ano, Uchiha-sama wanted to see you." Sasuke's nose crinkled in distaste at the mention of his father before he turned his head back to the image in the pond. Panicking for whatever reason, the girl flinched forward at the Uchiha boy's lack of interest and obvious choice of ignoring the message, her long hair swishing as she added hastily, "He said it was important for the future of the Uchiha clan!"_

_Sasuke grunted again and leapt off the stone, dark tail flicking as he jumped again and landed in front of the girl in the meadow. He sent her a pointed look and a nod before sauntering off into the forest in the direction she had come from, aware of her lingering eyes on his back._

_The blonde's ears that had been laid back in submission perked up as Sasuke strolled away, her infatuation showing through her sparkling blue eyes and wide, toothy grin. She had talked to Sasuke-sama, the hottest and strongest male - he was practically the Alpha - that she had been crushing on for years! Lady luck seemed to be kind to her as he had acknowledged her presence whereas he would have ignored other girls, and usually even herself. A feminine purr built up in her throat as her yellow and white tail flicked back and forth in anticipation, paws curling and uncurling on the earth softly. Curiously, she walked over to the stone pond._

_Rumors started up since he was five that when he left the village and didn't come back until later he would be staring into the water, his eyes fixed on something so sharply that he wouldn't move from his rigid position for hours on end. Some other girls gossiped that he was looking through a list of girls in the village, picking out a one that he would later ask out. Older folks in the surrounding areas thought that he was attempting to overcome their greatest fear of water, which, in turn, would cause him to become even more powerful than he already was. Others say that he was stalking some humans before he left out on a thrilling hunt for the meat that their village loved to flourish on._

_She held her breathe as she glanced in, then yowled and leapt back when a snarl resounded over the field. _

_Sasuke stood in the area where the trees began to cluster together in the forest before the open space, his sharp teeth gritted and his red eyes spinning wildly. The blonde flinched and whimpering, her ears flickering back as she laid her stomach down in submission. He glared at her for a few more moments before he spun sharply on his heel and strolled away. She peered into the water behind her and, seeing nothing but swaying liquid, frowned nervously as she caught onto the message he sent her through his crimson orbs._

**_Don't push your luck, fool._**

.

A teenage girl ran her hand through her pink hair, her thin fingers tapping on her cranium as she stared down at the worksheet in front of her. She bit her lip, lead pencil drumming across the wooden desk as her emerald eyes glistened in thought. The pinkette pouted when her memory failed her in figuring out the formula she had memorized just weeks ago and she sighed through her nose, leaning back into her seat to glance around the silent classroom - save for the clicking of pencils against paper and the occasional cough or sneeze. Deciding to doodle a bit until the expression popped back into her mind, she softly stroked on the white surface, careful not to smear the circle she perfectly sketched. She went on to create a rough, babyish jawline as she deciphered where the person in her drawing would be facing.

Nine years. It's been nine years since she last saw his face; her Neko-chan, Kitty Boy, whatever. Ever since her mother forbade her to go back into the forest, and even with his occasional visits to her room discretely, there came a time when her neko-chan didn't come back anymore, and she seriously worried about his well-being. Where was he now? Somewhere close to Konoha? Did he remember her? She wouldn't blame him if he did, though, since he didn't seem... in the right mind (though she couldn't tell since he never even spoke) and was easily distracted. He was probably taller now, taller than her as most boys in her Sophomore year, and she pictured the way his unkempt hair was now spiked and flaring like a raging black fire, his red eyes sharper and his face chiseled narrowly. Furthering her imagination, she saw the way his thin lips twitched upwards into a hesitant smirk, how he pounced on her playfully with those familiar ears flicking, and his crimson orbs lifting up in happiness, and his tail swaying...

She blushed furiously when she realized what she was thinking, inwardly slapping herself_. 'Get your mind out of the gutter, Sakura!'_

As soon as she hit an age where she could comprehend that it was impossible for a human to acquire animal body parts, she was very confused at the boy's usual appearace. Why did he have all those physical cat-like qualities, anyway? At the age of ten, she decided that he was probably cosplaying when his energetic mom forced him to wear them as she thought he was so cute in them (though, she hasn't met his mom or anyone else in his family yet). She immediately adopted that idea. It was impossible for those ears, paws and tail to real anyway. The thought defied logic, and since Sakura was a bookworm, she was beside logic.

"You have five more minutes," Kurenai, her Geometry teacher announced, glancing at the clock on the wall with her ruby orbs. "Try to guess as best as you can if you cannot find out the exact answer."

Oh crap. She was so busy daydreaming she forgot about her quiz. Hurriedly, the pinkette tapped the pencil on her forehead and bit her lip, smiling a little as she jotted down the formula she just remembered, though a nervous sweat-drop dribbled down her cheek. _'How am I going to finish fifteen problems in five minutes?' _Deciding that thinking about it would only waste time, the Haruno girl hopped to it and scribbled down her guesses messily, her emerald eyes flickering from her answers to the next question rhythmically.

"Please pass your sheets to the front of the room," Kurenai said, and several students groaned under their breaths silently, saying to their seat-mate how they were going to fail that quiz, just in time when Sakura placed her pencil on the desk. Sighing in relief, Sakura smiled politely as she handed her paper to the student in front of her - whom only gave her a blank look before looking to the front again.

Being an outcast from the start, it was hard for Sakura to make new friends, especially in a material place like high school. Her pink hair stood out, as did her emerald eyes, and most whispered under their breaths how she was 'a freak of nature' as she sank slightly into her seat. The tormentors giggled as they realized she heard their harsh words and commented more, and Sakura decided to finish the drawing she had already started. She never spoke up about the cruel treatment since they only talked about her occasionally and never pranked her, unlike others who stood out in the school that they deemed to be 'punished'. As usual, she wore her much too large grey sweater and her purple framed glasses, and the peg of 'nerd' also hug around her head. In a way, she was grateful since although she was physically strange, the unusual beauty - which many could not see with their own eyes - she radiated was enough to keep bullies at bay. Sure, there were rare times when she was framed for something else and she was... punished, but it had only happened once or twice in her whole high school years. This did not stop others from avoiding her, though, and they began this habit in freshmen year - thirteen months ago. Soon enough, she became so invisible that whenever she smiled or waved at someone else, they merely mirrored her and turned away or blankly stared at her.

The solitude was a blessing, yet it was also a curse. She only had one friend in the whole Konoha High; Uzumaki Naruto, her best friend, even. However, they only had two class together, so most of her time in school was spent in a room where everyone knew each other, but Sakura knew no one. Those around her only knew her as 'freak', 'forehead' or 'nerd'; never her real name.

Lovely.

.

"Sakura-channn!" Naruto hollered after the bell rang in their Geometry, people staring strangely at the energetic boy practically skipping over to a pink-haired girl.

Smiling, said girl lifted her head as she gathered her things, gripping her writing utensils in her right hand whilst her books and other materials were in her bundled in her arms. "Hey, Naruto."

"How'd you do on that quiz, neh?" He inquired as they were the last ones to slip out the door and into the hallways where rowdy students banged on their lockers and chatted obnoxiously with one another. The Haruno girl watched the way boys jostled each other and glanced at the girls, and the way the girls powdered themselves while looking in a mirror in their lockers or gossiped among one another, sending boys sultry peeks as well. People grouped around their lockers, laughing as they talked with their friends casually.

She shrugged. "I don't know, I had to guess on most of them."

"Psh," Naruto scoffed, patting her on the shoulders as they made their way to her locker, getting ready for their lunch period. "'Guessing' for you would be like 'knowing the real answers' for me," He said rather lamely.

Sakura rolled her eyes playfully as she twisted her locks and threw open her locker door, shoving in all her books and yanking out her lunch in a paper bag before slamming it shut. "You ready for lunch?" She asked, gesturing with the paper bag in her hand.

"YAY!" Naruto cried out comically, causing Sakura to flush when people looked their way. "RAMEN HERE I COME!"

"Baka!" She hissed, pinching his arm as he yelled out "itai!" and backed away. "You're so loud! Everyone's looking this way!" Not giving the blonde a chance to talk back to her, she stomped off, leaving Naruto pouting. The whiskered-boy took a few large strides to start running in her direction, "Wait up, Sakura-cha-"

Unfortunately for the boy, he slipped on a paper on the floor and cried out as he slammed his body into the floor, the thin sheet flying high into the air due to his weight and off-kick. Sakura gaped and rushed over to him, "Naruto! Are you alright?"

"Yeah," He grumbled, rubbing his head in agitation as the paper he slipped on floated down near his face, and he snatched the paper out of the air. He paused as he stared at it closely.

It was Sakura's now finished drawing, and she had ended up creating a pencil doodle of a dark, spiky-haired boy with cats ears flicked back, his tail high in the air as he lightly bit into a fish. He was blushing as if embarrassed, his chin dipping slightly into his high-collared shirt and paws up as if he were walking in the direction of the observer. Unlike his usual crimson eyes, he portrayed sharp black orbs that gave an indignant aura around him. Above the boy were the large, arching words, "MY KITTY BOY". Naruto stared at the drawing, a flicker in his azure eyes running so fast that Sakura hadn't been able to catch it.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Naruto? You okay?"

He seemed to snap out of his daze and looked up at her, grinning loosely, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Oh!" She exclaimed, craning her neck as she gazed at the paper. "That's my drawing."

"Of course you would be drawing," Naruto sighed, cracking his neck as he stood up, leaving Sakura fuming a bit. "What's that supposed to mean?" She demanded lightly.

Naruto said nothing but smiled at her, but the gesture didn't seem to meet his eyes. "Nothing. Lunch time?" He asked, inclining his head in the direction of the cafeteria where most of the students in the hallways were flooding towards.

The pinkette took note of her friend's sudden change in behavior but didn't say anything of it, "Yeah, lead the way, foxy."

.

_"Sasuke," An older, professional man greeted as soon as the boy sat down at the table, his eyes focusing straight on his form with his ears up high in order to catch the news he was about to be told about. "Welcome."  
><em>

_The boy grunted, softly and politely, and bowed a little in his father's direction._

_Uchiha Fugaku had the same personality and eyes as Sasuke, as well as his intimidating stare. Although he was the king over the land, Fugaku didn't like showing his tail or ears often as his wife would make a big fuss on how he was so 'kawaii' and he thought that he looked like a weird, perverted cosplayer if he had them hanging off of his body all the time. Mastering the art of controlling his cat-like qualities, he was able to call them out and hide them inside his body whenever he wanted to. Today, he wore a royal black and blue haori jacket, the long sleeves easily passing by his hands as he folded his arms together._

_"Rise," Sasuke did as he was told with an impassive face, his expression never changing._

_The man inhaled deeply, staring at the spiky-haired neko-boy, and Sasuke flicked his eyes from his father's form to the air next to him, back and forth in anticipation. His father almost never gave him a look like this whenever he called his into his quarters (and that in itself was rare), so for him to be gazing at him unwavering just had alarm bells ringing in the younger Uchiha's head. _

_"Your sixteenth birthday is coming up, right?" Fugaku inquired, his dark orbs locked on his son's form, watching the way he never lifted a finger unless he asked a question, his tail flipping up and down as an affirmative to his question. The man continued and Sasuke imagined his father's tail twitching up and down in thought, "That marks your legibility of finding a mate."_

_Sasuke stiffened, his red eyes wide and tail frozen in midair, not liking where the talk was going._

_"Your mother has also been excited for this day," Fugaku carried on, his eyes trailing to the family portrait hanging above the entrance of the quarters, a large painting or a grumpy-looking Fugaku, a beaming mother holding a curious neko-like Sasuke with an exasperated-looking older brother stood beside them, his eyes apparently twitching. "And it's almost time for me to step down from the throne. Since Itachi has abandoned his responsibility as the first-born, you will take his place and lead our kingdom to prosperity." He sent Sasuke a leveled eye. _

_Sasuke grit his teeth at the mention of his brother, his paw tightening as if it were a fist. He had looked up to his brother when he was so little, barely able to saunter in the gardens on all fours, when he suddenly disappeared. The brother that couldn't stop grinning at the sight of his bumbling little brother, always calling him 'foolish', had apparently ran out of the village once he turned the age of sixteen. Since then, there were no signs of him, despite Sasuke's anger, relief and disappointment._

_"You should find a strong mate soon," Fugaku said, peering at his stiff son with hard orbs. "Perhaps that Ino girl that sent my message to you? She seems to be strong in the area of genjutsu and swift in taijutsu. Or maybe Karin, the daimyo's daughter. I've heard that she's one of the best chakra sensors in the whole land." Pausing, he peered out the window on his right, catching Sasuke's attention. "How about that Tenten girl you spend time with and call your friend? She is a very experienced weapon handler, has great taijutsu skills and never misses with her precise aim." Right where Fugaku was looking stood said girl, sweat dribbling down her face as she threw more kunai at the wooden targets in their royal training grounds, ears perked up as the imaginary enemy would move around and shift, and her tail laid down on the ground, unmoving. Her brown hair was sliding out of her two buns, some long hairs sticking to her moist neck as she picked out more throwing weapons from the pouch attached to her thigh, her long sleeved shirt flaring as she moved in a lethal dance. _

_Sasuke said nothing and looked away._

_"Well, be sure to choose wisely as your children will have their power mixed with yours, and your offspring will also take responsibility of the throne." Fugaku strolled over to his red-velvet bed, indicating to Sasuke that their talk was ending. "For now, the three candidates will be with you wherever you go so that you will be able to pick out your choice more easily. They will be joining you in a hunt tonight in celebration for your birthday."_

_The boy hissed under his breath in distaste - obviously upset with the idea of being followed around by three girls - and stood up, leaping out the window in a huff, leaving Fugaku to sigh and squeeze the bridge of his nose. "Kids," He grumbled under his breath._

_Sasuke landed on the grass in an area near the forest, no buildings near him as mother nature spoke in several ways around him - the slight breeze caressing his face, the whisper the vegetation under his feet, the raining sound of several healthy leaves swaying in the wind. He let the strained face relax as he imagined the pink blossoms flourishing around him, the falling petals dancing around his form as a warm, familiar hand stroked his face, the radiant light around her causing her emerald eyes to glitter kindly as she embraced him. "Sasuke-kun," She would whisper, and he would purr, burying his face into the crook of her neck to inhale the sweet scent of honey-vanilla and strawberries._

_Dazed, he opened his eyes and was met in an empty forest, and he resisted the urge to whine and sulk in a high branch on a tree. Who was he kidding? She didn't even know his name. The neko-boy licked his lips in anticipation, his tail softly coiling around his large body and his red eyes softening. _

**_Sakura._**

_Strolling deeper into the trees, he slowly padded on all fours into a familiar direction, the pathway to the location memorized by heart._

**_Sakura._**

_Once again, he was met with the sight of an open meadow, the stone pond twinkling in the dimming sunlight. Quickly making his way over to the waters, he ignored the two koi fish - one white with pink and red spots and the other black with white symbols - as he placed his paws near the water, a dark blue aura covering his limbs as he closed his eyes in concentration._

**_My Sakura._**

_The sight of a hurrying pinkette shoving her things into her bookbag from her locker greeted his hungry eyes, and he smirked as he paused to glance back to the looming village over the forest, the largest stone building looking like a castle from a distance. Turning back to the water, he noted that she was walking out of the school, waving at the blonde who reluctantly said his farewells as well. _

_**_("You should find a strong mate soon-"_** )_

**_So you want me to find a mate?_**

**_Well..._**

_Sucking in a sharp breath, Sasuke laid his acute ears into his spiky hair as all four of his limbs coiled, eyes wide while he readied himself for what he was about to do. He sprang high in the air and, despite the looming, overwhelming fear of water that suddenly struck him in the heart, he tucked in his tail and dived into the pond. The immediate intrusion had the couple of fish scattering in a panic, silver water droplets suspended in the air until they hit the dewy grass. Seconds later, the koi fish swam out of their built in burrows when they saw that all was safe, and the area the meadow where a certain boy once lay was quiet and laid no evidence of where he had gone._

**_I know the perfect candidate._**

**_And she will be mine._**

**_No matter what._**

**_I'm coming... Sakura._**

.

_Whewww... sorry about the last part. I got really tired and now I have this soreness in my neck and it hurts so muchhhhh, so I got lazy. TT^TT I'll fix/add more details to it later, okay? :)_

_I wasn't sure when I would update the this chapter, so I decided since I had free time, why not?_

_NOTE: There may be rivaling pairings. LOL. I have one planned out, and it's making me freak out a bit. But don't worry, even if there are, it will definitely end in SasuSaku. I'ma SasuSaku radical, of course:)_

_This was more of a setting starter, an exposition, a filler than a usual chapter. But it gave you more info, right? I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it :)_

_Please review! Can I have the same amount of reviews like last time; at least 10 please? ...please? xD_

_I kinda know where this is going, but some ongoing details are missing or are hazy, so this story's just writing itself. If you guys have any suggestions, I may just use them :P Or change it a bit and use it. xD But until then, I'll wing it._

_Next chapter! Sakura's and Sasuke's reunion! Has Sasuke lost his mind? Showing up in public with his get-up! And Sasuke's hunt with Ino, Karin and Tenten! What happens when they come across someone familiar?_

**_Please, read and review!_**

**_Reviews make me write._**

**_Without reviews, I forget to write._**

_**_And when I forget to write, I think back on it and sulk. (xD)_** _

_Hope to see you all in the next chapter!_

_~CiiCiinREX._


	3. iii: Cave In to Desire

_:) Hello again!_

_Whoa, this is a long chapter. I know the main events were supposed to be SasuSaku reunion and the hunt, but the transitions are so long TT^TT I think I'll put off the hunt until next chapter._

_I've noticed that people think of Sasuke mostly as a 'neko' and I noticed that I missed out one detail. I also noticed that many of you didn't catch the 'hunt' detail in the last chapter, so you guys may not expect this if you think of him mostly as a kitty-boy. Heheh, I probably should've been more specific._

_Anyway, next chapter! Sasuke's hunt and his reunion with Sakura! I'm glad I met my goal of ten reviews:)_

_Now that I think about it, this story is more Supernatural than Suspense… I should go change that. xD_

**Started on: **5-1-11

**Prompt: **Crazy-Sasuke in SasuSaku is one of the things I can't find these days. Neko-Sasuke is cute in SasuSaku, and also hard for me to find. Put them both together…? X3.

**Summary Attempt: **The acute ears atop his head twitched, eyes glimmering and tail swishing. He needed her; he needed her **now**. He let out a piercing yowl and disappeared into a flurry of leaves; gone.

**Disclaimer: I have said this many times, and I will say it once again. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

_**Author: CiiCiinREX.**_

_**Note/WARNING: GORE and DARK TOPICS are present in this chapter. Don't like, get out NOW. I'm warning you.**_

.

.

.

_Today feels like a new day,_

_the wind caressing my face_

_and the birds singing a little song that sounds like it's just for me._

_However, I can't shake off this feeling_

_that I'm being watched._

.

.

.

_**His Never-Ending Radiance**_

"_You're too kind and foolish. Then again, that's what I love about you."_

.

.

_Chapter 3_

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto hollered after her as soon as she opened her locker, and the pinkette tiredly lifted her head to meet the aqua gaze of her only friend. She smiled tiredly as she shoved everything in her locker into her backpack, even if she knew she probably didn't need it. Swinging the pack around her thin body, she slipped her other arm into the second loop and closed the door with a quick flick of her wrist.

"Hey," She nodded, yawning slightly.

"Today too much for you to handle?" He grinned foxily, leaning against the metal lockers.

"It was crazy," She nearly cried. "Five tests out of six classes in one day? My brain is fried, and I really need a nap."

Naruto rose a blonde eyebrow in an attempt to look cool, but in Sakura's opinion he looked more like he was trying to hard and that he seemed like a rapist, silently giggling at the thought. Naruto a rapist? Impossible; he would be smacked onto the floor before he even had the chance to approach the girl. Or guy. "What happened to going to the mall today?"

Sakura paused. _That's right. I need some new outfits that aren't from a year ago, seeing as how all my clothes a somewhat worn out now. _"I'll probably drink some diet coke and I'll be fine for the whole day. Anyway, I'll see you later." She took a few, small strides to the exiting doors of the school.

"Wait!" Naruto said, rushing up to her from the side. "I'll walk you home."

The pinkette sent him a strange look. "Isn't your home five miles in the other direction?"

"It's not that far," He insisted, already locked at her side as they pushed the school doors open, students flowing out behind them and in front of them, as if they were a small fragment of the running crowd. Few lingered in the school hallways as the teens burst out in joy and leapt into their friends car, loud music pulsing as they wildly skid away and literally burned rubber when they made their getaway. "Besides, I like walking. It's a great exercise!" He reassured her with a beam and a thumbs up.

_Liar. It'll take you an hour to walk me home then walk back all the way to your house. And you hate exercising. _Feeling a slight tension within her blonde friend, she fully turned to him and halted in the middle of the sidewalk, her emerald eyes burning right into him with unspoken demands. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," Naruto said also stopping in his saunter, furrowing his eyebrows at her inquiry. "What's wrong with wanting to walk my best friend home? I just wanna make sure you don't get jumped or something."

_Naruto, you once told me that I could hold my own against three buff guys, and you were right. _"Nothing, I guess." The rosette smiled as they strolled down the white sidewalk in a comfortable silence that Sakura came to be familiar with. They quickly passed by a bus stop, made a sharp turn at the busy corner, and dashed down a steep hill as Naruto kept babbling warmly, making exaggerated gestures while the girl giggled and made a few comments here and there whenever she felt it was appropriate.

"Sakura-chan?" The whiskered-boy suddenly cut her off in the middle of her talk and she, turning around, saw the unusually solemn shade of blue in his often twinkling eyes. Now they were at the bent stop sign where she could remember a driver carelessly made a sharp turn and drifted on the street, smacking right into the pole as it screeched, the car quickly speeding away as she stared on with wide, naive eyes. If she could recall correctly, she had seen the action taken place before her and her Neko-chan stopped seeing each other. At the thought of the dark-haired boy, she sucked in an acute breath, willing the burning sensation in her orbs to disappear.

He had been so kind when others had not, so willing to listen as all ignored her, so comforting with his subtle rubs and purrs while several laughed at her pathetic state, and so protective when others he did not know approached them out of nowhere. What happened to them? She might not have known him for his words as he did not speak at all (she even went as far to think that he may have a condition of muteness), but they did say "actions speak louder than words". His leaving probably happened for a good reason because Sakura knew - she _knew _- that he enjoyed her presence just as much as she did with his. At first, she used to think she was a nuisance because of his short fuse and non-speaking persona; he would just seem to stare straight through her with his piercing red eyes as though he were just a statue in the forest, meant to be looked at and touched but never to be alive. But then, as weeks went by, she observed him closely. His rigid shoulders would relax the moment she bumbled through the thickets of the forest in loud greetings, his red eyes would soften at times she never noticed, he would dip his chin so slightly as she continued her story to let her know he was listening, and he would slowly lay down on the forest floor comfortably.

They found a sense of freedom and trust with each other. But then, her visits became occasional as her mother grew more worried about how late she would come home from the park, and soon after he seemed to understand since his eyes would neither dull nor sharpen as she apologized and tried to explain. She graduated into first grade and more bullies surfaced as well as new acquaintances, and she would always come to the forest when she knew someone wasn't following her through the thick trees. Then, one day, she darted through the forest with a wide smile on her face only for it to dissipate when she didn't sense the familiar, protective aura of her dark-haired Neko-chan. She circled around the area shouting his name and demanding he show himself, but no one answered.

So she sat in the forest with nothing but the bird's song to greet her as she waited one day.

Two days.

A week.

Before she even knew it, a month passed by and yet no sign of his welcoming appearance was to be found. She could vaguely recall sobbing into her mother's shoulder, but how she moved on all became hazy as her life transitioned into a dull one, normality catching up with her.

"Sakura-chan!" Said girl jolted and fell backwards out of surprise, eyes widening when she saw a honking car speeding her way. Three seconds before the vehicle could even make contact with her, a large hand yanked her out of the way, the angry driver shouting out profanities at the dazed girl.

"Yeah? You can go fuck your mom!" The blonde snarled back, quickly looking back down at her. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah..." She muttered, rubbing her shoulders when she instantly dropped his hold on her wrist. "Just... trying to get over the shock."

Naruto stared at her in concern for a few seconds as she fidgeted uncomfortable when he sighed. "Try to save the daydreaming _until _I drop you off, alright? I don't want my friend to be flattened like a pancake in the middle of the road."

"Yeah, yeah..." She murmured, not in the mood to snap back something insulting or witty out of defense. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder worriedly and this time she didn't even try to fight it off.

_That kitty-cosplayer is literally going to be the death of me._

"We're here." Naruto announced as he led her up the stairs. "You sure you're okay?"

"Alive and kickin'," She replied a little breathlessly as she opened the door, nodding to Naruto. "Thanks Naruto..."

"No problem," He grinned and waved as she mirrored his gestures, when she shut the door. The moment the resounding click met his ears, his smile faltered into a disappointed scowl and his raised hand's fingers curled slightly. Azure eyes hardening, he muttered with his lips in a tight line, "Dammit, he's not here."

Sighing, the blonde pivoted on his heal, sauntering in the direction of his house. "Maybe next time, then."

.

Purple and black merged together as they swirled in the darkness, away from prying eyes as a figure slowly stepped out of the circular form of energy, eyes shut. A head first popped out with bristling hair, then one arm, then the other, one foot followed by another until a tail slipped out and the form was whole. The portal behind him shrank as he silently stood there, collecting his bearings and recovering from the shock of leaping into the cold, death-gripping water. Inhaling deeply, his eye-lids fluttered as a beautiful shade of crimson shined like rubies in the black abyss before they opened completely, widely and alertly. He was in enemy-territory now, and one small mistake could lead him in the wrong direction of where he wanted to be.

Quietly his clothed feet padded against the concrete, his eyes drinking in the sight of large tin cans cluttering in a corner with a dumpster off to the side. A rancid odor wafted to his sensitive nose and he resisted the urge to hiss in disgust. Perking up his ears at a familiar sound of agile steps, he lifted his gaze to meet sharp, yellow eyes. In greeting, the black cat purred, a grin seemingly stretching across its dark lips as sharp teeth were shown.

**_Ah, it's always a good thing to make friends with the locals when you're in an unfamiliar place._**

Whipping his head around at the sound of obnoxious laughter and glass breaking, Sasuke stared at the opening of the alley where the dim light of the setting sun filtered in, his red eyes dilating to the point where his pupils turn into raptor-like slits. The feline behind him situated between two trash cans hissed in distaste when the unmistakable sound of a glass bottle being shattered against the wall echoed, the sound louder than the last time. The furry animal glanced at him, tail flicking as a sign of polite departure as it darted further into the alley. The Uchiha, on the other hand, watched the opening of the alley as one, two; three men stumbled into the dim light, chuckling as they leaned against each other and swayed in each step. All of them reeked of alcohol - sake, Sasuke could discern - as they strolled in further in the dark.

When they were about twenty feet away from his still form, the thin one's eyes glimmered in recognition as he elbowed the thickly built one, grinning maliciously. "Hey, man, look at this. Fresh meat in the alley. A little cliche, don't you think?"

They howled again, and the third one - a short yet muscled man - tossed another sake bottle on the floor, and Sasuke watch with pupil-slitted eyes as the shards flew against the concrete, a little leftover sake spilling over the remnants. The second man who was probably the tallest of them all stepped forward, gesturing with his hand, "Hey there, do you think you could spare us some money? We're broke and we need some... entertainment."

Sasuke said nothing as they snickered. Could they not see that he wasn't normal? That he had red eyes? That they should _stay the fuck away from him?_ Were they really that drunk?

"Not talking, huh?" The three closed in on him, and Sasuke's eyes flashed dangerously when he saw that they thought they had the upper-hand; that _they _were the predators, hunters. The dark-haired boy's thoughts raced instinctively at his situation. The short one was now behind his figure with his fists clenched, the tall one still in front with his arms crossed, three feet away as the lanky one pulled out something from his pocket at his right.

**_People like you disgust me._**

**_Your pride will be your downfall._**

"Well, by the time we're done with you, we'll have you..." The lanky one dashed over to him crazily, his pocket-knife drawn as his posture suddenly sharpened as if he weren't intoxicated in the least. Simultaneously, the tall one lunged with his meaty hands balled and the short one leapt up into the air, hurtling towards his unmoving form. "...screaming for mercy!"

Sasuke's body moved all on its own as if it were moving against a quick current; With speed so quick that the men couldn't even decipher his dark form, he spun around to the short one, leg outstretched as the rock-hard limb slammed into the man's gut. Hearing the musical sound of bones breaking against the wall and painful cries, Sasuke gripped the skinny man's arm inches away from the blade that didn't even skim his clothes the next second, yanking his form in front of him as they faced the tall man. Pulling back, the Uchiha twisted his hand, listening to the lanky man scream as a crack echoed and shoved the weapon into the leader. With the two still attached by the object, he yanked on both of their arms and pivoted his whole body, watching as they flailed and sputtered and rolled on the hard floor.

"Why you... bitch!" The short one spat out from his left on the ground, making a move to snatch Sasuke's leg when he found himself shrieking with a foot slammed into his chest, no doubt breaking his ribs. The shadowed boy observed the way the human at his feet struggled, panting out words he could not comprehend, and soon smashed his foot against his head and knocked him out, bored of him already. The muscled one coughed, blood splattering in his hands as he growled, throwing the bloodied knife in an angered attempt to at least see his victim-now-killer in pain. Sasuke merely let out a "hmph" at the sight of the sharp weapon heading straight for him and caught it gently between his two fingers. Uncaringly, he tossed it to the side and snatched the man's throat. The lanky one could only watch as his friend sputtered out panicked words.

"W-wait man, I was just joking! I didn't mean to rough you up like this! Please, let me go," The strongest one of them all ironically begged as Sasuke lifted him up one-handedly with strength the men never thought he possessed, blood dribbling down his thick body. However, Sasuke was not amused. With bleeding eyes, he smirked with his sharp canines showing at the sheer fear the man portrayed.

**_That's right, give into the fear. It's amusing to watch you squirm and beg for mercy._**

**_Isn't this what you wanted from me in the first place? Why you tried to attack me?_**

**_Oh, how the tables have turned._**

The lanky man paled as he watched the way his muscled friend screamed in agonizing pain, the sound of flesh ripping and blood squirting out from places they never thought of as a vulnerable spot. His thin lips parted as his leader ceased his flailing and fell limp in the red-eyed man's grasp, feeling himself sober quickly at the gruesome sight. "Hmph," The hidden boy scoffed and threw the massive body to the side in disinterest, as if he were expecting something more... challenging. The last man standing trembled when red eyes trailed up to him, a smile spreading across his crimson-stained lips and sharp teeth.

"Please, please," The last one pleaded breathlessly, tears pricking out of the corners of his eyes with his back pressed tightly against the wall. "I won't tell anyone, I swear!"

His only response was a crazed, Cheshire grin and the sound of knives retracting from their sheathes.

**_Years of training prepared me for this, while you were all just enjoying yourselves like the bumbling fools you are._**

**_How does it feel; knowing that I don't feel any pity towards your disheveled state?_**

"Over here!" Both of the men - the prey and the predator - swerved their heads over to the source of the sound at the entrance of the alley, Sasuke's much more calm than the lanky man's snapping neck movement. The skinny man seemed to be feeling something in between fear and relief, staring at the boy who stared down at him with piercing, red eyes - waiting for the verdict of his fate.

The survivor let out a ragged sigh when the boy averted his gaze up to roofs of the buildings towering them from the alley. He jerked when he felt something warm brush against his arm and froze in fright, making sure not to move from his still state as he met the even gaze of a dark-furred cat who mewled in greeting. Relaxing slightly with wide eyes, he heard footsteps rush up to his side in a frenzy, immediately a group of people around him interrogating him about the dead men and his state. Slowly turning his gaze to where the boy who killed his friends was, he noticed that he had somehow disappeared in the small time of him looking away and the people crowding around him.

"Sir, are you alright?" One man stepped forward, gently pressing his palm on the skinny man's shoulder. The survivor attempted to speak, but his lips only soundlessly moved without rhythm as his eyes dilated unnaturally.

"He's in shock," Another muttered under their breath.

"The paramedics are coming," The other replied assuringly to him, but all he could do was shake slightly and avert his gaze down, dully noting the flashes of neon blue and red swirling around in the alley.

He swallowed as the world around him was tuned out, the only things he could register was the unmoving bodies of his friends smeared with a bloody path on the wall and floor in the night.

Their lives had been taken; taken by a boy who had the eyes of the devil and the grin of the Cheshire Cat.

.

_"What do you mean that he's missing?" Fugaku roared as he slammed his fists down on the wooden counter, fur popping out of his skin from the amount of anger and loss of concentration he had to suffer. The servant flinched and bowed lower, trembling at the foot of his ruler. Karin - who had arrived just a half an hour from hearing the news from her neighboring village - Ino, and Tenten - who was immediately summoned five minutes after the King's talk with his son - watched with mixed emotions._

_"H-he can't have gone too far!" The servant encouraged as he shook, not daring to look up at his superior, ears laid back and tail tucked between his legs. "A few have said they witnessed him treading into the forest, and that led us to believe that he went to visit the pond like he always does, but he wasn't there!"_

_Fugaku suddenly paused, his red eyes peering down at the shivering inferior. "The pond, you say?"_

_"Y-yes!" He squeaked, his brown eyes looking everywhere but at his King. "The Realm Pond!"_

_The King was silent for a few seconds as the Ino and Karin sent each other a mutually perplexed glance as Tenten glared holes at the long banner near the window. "You are dismissed," Fugaku announced, waving the servant off as he dashed out quickly and made sure his exit was as quiet as possible. _

_"Realm Pond, Your Majesty?" Karin inquired professionally, red ears perked up in interest. _

_"Yes," Fugaku nodded, staring at his hands until he was sure that all of the fur had retracted within his skin. "The Realm Pond is the shortcut out of our realm into many others, and has other majestical powers to help you see where a certain person is, how things may look if you come to a decision, or survey the overall land you wish to see. Sasuke took an interest in the Realm Pond at a young age, but the reason he spends most of his time there is unknown, even to me, his own father and King." He sighed, anger dissipating as his slitted eyes reverted back to their dark, docile state. "It seems that Sasuke had travelled to another world, but why he would take the Realm Pond is beyond me. Most of our kind hate water as you know, and they usually take the way through the Leap of Faith if they want to travel. He must have been in a hurry to something..." The ruler mused, rubbing his clenched jaw. Just what was his son thinking?_

_"Helps you see where another person is?" Ino perked up excitedly and curiously.  
><em>

_"Look into the future?" Karin asked, furrowing her brows._

_"My King," Tenten interrupted, bowing slightly at her superior. "We must go to the Realm Pond as soon as possible if we want to bring back Sasuke-san soon."_

_"Yes, of course," Fugaku stated, smiling at his son's only bodyguard and friend. He admired her greatly for her politeness, straight-forwardness and burning devotion of both protecting his son and cunning expertise as his friend. He only hoped that Sasuke would choose wisely between the three women. "I leave Ino and Karin in your hands, Tenten, seeing as you are a strong warrior in most areas. Please lead all of them to Sasuke. Do you all know why you were summoned here?" _

_"We are candidates to be Prince Sasuke's mates," Tenten pointed out with a grin._

_"To be apart of the Uchiha clan and to prosper as royalty for many generations to come," Karin added in with a glint present in her eyes._

_"And to love and take care of Sasuke-sama for the rest of his life!" Ino finished, heart pumping loudly in her chest._

_The King nodded, folding his arms together. "Be safe girls, and good luck."_

_Tenten motioned for the blonde and the redhead to follow her, and they mimicked her as they fell from the large window and landed on their paws gracefully. As the brunette trekked through the forest, the redhead peered around curiously as she had never been out of her village since she had been born._

_"What does the Prince look like?" Karin asked the blonde, and Ino's eyes lit up as Tenten sighed. _

_"Oh, he's the hottest guy in all of Konoha! He has the spikiest hair that stands up on end as if he were built to be a wild animal for a mistress to tame him, the reddest eyes that glint with danger that makes you melt whenever he even so glances your way and the most aloof personality that has him wiggling in your heart!" The blonde ranted with starry eyes as the redhead was taken aback. _

_"I'm picky with my men," Karin grinned with a dark luster. "But I heard the Prince of the Uchihas was looking for a princess, so how could I refuse such an invitation?"_

_"He's so tall and muscular and dreamy..." Ino continued, clasping her hands together._

_Tenten scoffed in front of them, noting they were almost at their destination. The blonde veered over to the bun-haired girl, blue eyes ablaze. "What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"You won't win over Sasuke if you act like he's just an object," Tenten explained, rolling her eyes exasperatedly. "This is why he doesn't acknowledge your presence _or _love you at all, Ino."_

_"Says the girl who can't even confess to her best friend about her feelings," Ino commented snidely, drinking in the sight of their leader stumble and glare angrily at her, teeth bared._

_Tenten would've spat something out and dove in to fight, feeling very defensive, but she felt as if she were supposed to be the responsible one and resisted the urge to rip at the blonde who was now sticking her tongue at her, twitching. _

_"So this is the Realm Pond," Karin said inquisitively, observing the swaying fish in the pond hungrily. Tenten was about to step up when Ino jutted forward, slamming her hands onto the rock despite the brunette obvious protest, demanding, "Show me Sasuke-sama!"_

_Instantly, the clearness of the pond blurred, an array of colors blended together and eventually formed into the shadowed figure of Sasuke leaping from rooftop to rooftop, the night barely giving any light to make out his form. _

_"There he is, there he is!" Ino whispered under her breath, her baby blue eyes alight with affection. _

I can't even see him, _Karin thought with disappointment, curious about Ino's description. _Mother encouraged me to participate in this because it was the Uchiha Prince, but based on the rumors and what the blonde girl said, he must be a heartbreaker that isn't even aware of the pain he's causing. It would be interesting to find a hot boy who wasn't like all the clingy ones back home.

_"He's in the Human World," Tenten said aloud with disbelief, somewhat upset. "Weren't we supposed to hunt as a group?"_

_"Well, we should catch up with him right now before we miss the fun!" Ino said immediately jumping to her pawed feet. _

_"Wait... we're going to go through the pond? In the water?" Karin said, ruby eyes bugging out. "Can't we go through that... Leap of Faith?"_

_"The Leap of Faith is a three day trip if you make stops, two if you're constantly walking," Tenten said, shivering as she slipped a hind paw in the water fearfully. "If we want to hunt with him, we're going to have to go now." Without another word, she fell in all the way, resisted the urge to shriek and flail as her head dipped in all the way._

_"I'm coming Sasuke-sama!" Ino said, hesitating a little at her lingering fear of liquid before she dived in like a shooting star, water droplets spraying everywhere. Karin flinched and stepped back a few steps to avoid the water before staring at the pond unsurely. Feeling it would be best to jump in head first, she bounded in the air and screamed as she hurtling down, disappearing in the depths._

.

Sasuke followed the familiar scent of honey-vanilla and strawberries, dashing faster and faster on the rooftops each second he knew the location was coming closer.

**_She's close._**

**_She's close._**

**_Where are you, Sakura?_**

At the flash of pink in the corner of his eye, he held his breath as he spotted her at a bus sign underneath the bright streetlight. His tail flailing in excitement, he resisted the urge to pounce on her in greeting; she would probably fight him off from his immediately proximity, and her anger was the last thing he wanted to receive from her. Practically dashing over to the edge of the building, his acute ears lifted from his hair as they rotated in her direction, eyes wide as his full attention was directed towards her.

She seemed frustrated, tugging at her pink hair as she paced back and forth under the safe, artificial light. He frowned, wondering why she was out so late and what would make her so angry. Didn't she know she could be in peril right now? She could've gone through something similar that he had, and just the thought had him raging. Thoughtfully, he pondered what his next move should be.

Pounce on her? No, he went over that. Although, he might end up doing that if he lost all of his self control.

Slowly approach her? But then, she might get scared and run away before he has a chance to show himself, and _then _he'd end up pouncing on her.

He would have to gain her attention somehow and then approach her without giving any detail that would lead to misunderstanding circumstances. Content with his plan, he stepped onto the edge of the rooftop and shifted all of his weight onto his paw when a sudden footstep behind him had him in a frenzy, lashing out behind him instinctively. The figure gasped and spun around to avoid absorbing the full amount of power he sent into his kick. Growling with his hackles raised, his eyes wildly spun in anger at the realization he was being interrupted from reuniting with his Sakura.

Three people, all thin and agile-looking, he assessed. He would take on one and counter any attacks the others may use -

"Sasuke!" The boy furrowed his brows as his night-vision eyes flickered to their faces, and his eyes widen when he saw who it was. Tenten, in all her beaming glory, nearly mewled in greeting as she stepped forward towards him. Her smile, however, turned into an ugly scowl as she socked his arm, "Idiot! We were all supposed to hunt as a group! Don't go running off without us!"

The boy grunted, annoyed, which turned into burning irritation as a pair of thin arms latched onto his right one, eyebrow twitching. "Hello, Sasuke-sama!" Ino squealed in the night, rubbing herself on him as he slipped out of her grasp, growling.

Karin watched on with wide eyes; Ino's description didn't even match to how handsome the Prince was in front of her! The way his long, silky bangs caressed his high cheekbones smothered in crimson, red eyes glaring at everything in agitation that turned her on for some reason, and the way he towered over her by almost a head and his six pack showed through his black shirt when it shifted was enough to make her drool. She had expected him to be cute, but this was way beyond her expectation. _The Prince will be mine!_

Sasuke turned his attention to the redhead he never saw before only to see her giving him bedroom eyes. Almost roaring out of impatience, he glanced back to the street and panicked instantly when he saw that there wasn't a strand of pink in sight and that the sweet scent that reminded him of lazy summer days was retreating northwards. Staring at the blonde who ranted on and on at his side along with the brunette and the drooling redhead, he knew it was rude, but he just couldn't wait. One minute the girls saw him gazing at them all with wide, red eyes, and the next he was merely a speck in the distance, bouncing from rooftop to rooftop.

"Sasuke! Wait up!" Tenten hollered, not even bothering to mask her voice since she knew their speed would keep their true identities concealed. Ino and Karin quickly trailed behind after snapping out of their shock of his overwhelming speed and fell into a break-even pace.

The crimson-eyed boy ignored their shouts and skid his feet on the top of the building, speedily assessing his senses. She was closer and no one was around, so it was the perfect chance. They were all gaining on him, and even though he knew it was a slim to none chance that they would leave him alone or lose him, he couldn't wait anymore.

He was on his last strand of self-control.

"Sasuke, what the hell," The weapon master snarled, brown eyes burning alight with annoyance as she landed next to him. "I know you're eager and all, but that doesn't mean that we don't have a right to hunt with you! The King himself said that we would all hunt as a group for your sixteenth birthday - and what are you looking at?" She landed her eyes on a wandering pink-haired girl who seemed to be escalating in her fear and panic.

Tenten forgot all of her anger when the scent of the girl wafted to her nostrils, Karin and Ino falling in step behind her. "She smells so good," Her stomach grumbled lightly as she grinned. "You have good taste, Sasuke. Although, I didn't know you liked sweet meat."

Sasuke merely smirked at the sentence, thinking in a different way than she.

Karin and Ino smelled the scent and licked their lips in anticipation. Although they had smelled better humans, she wasn't so bad, and there was this linger after-scent that had an interesting tang in the air around her. Honey vanilla... and strawberries.

The Uchiha growled when the brunette took a step towards the oblivious human, and Tenten immediately took a step back. "What, can't I have a piece? Don't be selfish; I haven't hunted since a week ago!"

"It _is_ Sasuke-kun's birthday," Ino hissed at the honorific Karin purred out after merely seeing his physical qualities. "I think that he should have this one for himself."

Ino agreed, although a bit begrudgingly as she saw the way the redhead stared at her crush shamelessly in the open. "It's a special day, Tenten-san! If Sasuke wants it, he should get it. After all, he _is _the Prince!"

"Prince or not, he should still share," Tenten grumbled under her breath and saw the way the Uchiha shifted his weight from leg to leg anxiously. "But... it's his birthday, so whatever."

Karin and Ino shot a look towards Sasuke to see if they caught his appreciation, but they merely pouted and sighed when they saw he kept his gaze on the pink-haired girl.

"So, birthday-guy," Tenten grinned. "We'll help you set the mood for your human, alright? After all, that's half the fun of hunts."

Sasuke sunk a little at the thought of his Sakura being tortured under the circumstances but nodded unwillingly to keep up appearances.

He definitely wasn't going to like this.

And, he knew, neither would Sakura.

.

"Fuck!" Sakura shouted out pathetically, feeling a burning sensation in her eyes.

She had been done shopping at the mall and boarded a bus that would lead her straight to her house, but she had been still out of it from all the tests earlier at school and eventually drifted off. Before she knew it, the driver was shaking her awake, telling her that she should get off soon for her stop when she noted that it was already dark outside. Panicking, she immediately gripped her bags and fled out the door, whipping around to drink in her surroundings. She couldn't recognize most of the streets, and before she could even turn around and board the bus again to wait for her to be around a familiar area, the bus doors closed and the vehicle was drifting away in hurry despite her loud protests.

Now, she was alone in the dark in the middle of nowhere with only a couple shopping bags to keep her company.

"My mom's going to kill me," The rosette nearly sobbed, rubbing her arms as a breeze swept by her. Wait, her mom! She patted her coat down and pulled out her phone, pressing three for her speed dial as she waited anxiously, the ringing echoing loudly in the quiet environment. Hearing a loud smash, she squeaked and ran into the nearest crease: a narrow alleyway that radiated a horrible odor.

"Sakura!" Her mom shrieked into her ear. "Do you know how late it is young lady? I've been waiting near the phone for two hours - _two hours _Sakura!"

"Mom," The pinkette shakily let out a sigh. "Mom, I'm so sorry."

"What's wrong baby?" Her parent dropped her anger when she heard the fearful tone in her daughter's voice.

"I -" She sucked in a breath, hoping some bystander didn't come and confront her for any crime-intented actions. "I was done shopping at the mall, and I was so tired I fell asleep on the bus, and the next thing I knew the bus driver woke me up and I panicked and ran out on the street and - and - now I don't know where I am!"

"What street are you at, Sakura? I'll come to pick you up," Sakura could hear shuffling and car keys clinking, signaling that her mom was already on her way.

Squinting her eyes from her spot, Sakura said, "Ishikawa."

"Okay, that's five miles away from here. Don't move. I'm on my way."

"Okay, bye mom," Sakura hung up, sliding down her back in relief. _Don't worry; mom's coming and then you can go home and watch anime._

The pinkette held her breath when she heard a skittering sound across the concrete, passing by her quickly as the hairs on her arms stood on end. Gulping, she picked herself up cautiously as she let out a mild, "H-hello?"

Silence was her only reply.

_Probably just a rat, _She attempted to calm herself as she backed away slightly from the street, palm sliding across the bricked wall.

_CRANG-CRANG!_

"AH!" Sakura darted away from the loud noise behind her, turning sharply on her right down the alleyway. Once she was a ways away, she glanced back and laughed at herself when a dark cat leapt down from the top of the garbage cans, scratching its ear. "Just a cat, thank God." She sighed.

_Nothing to be afriad of; you're Sakura! The girl who took on three guys at once! _She tried to assure herself.

_Yeah right, _She sulked. _That was in the second grade! Everything's different now._

Suddenly the cat yowled, dashing out of the alleyway in a hurry as it brought the whole garbage can down with it, the metal clanging resounding loudly off the alley walls as the pinkette covered her ears. She squeaked as tears pooled out of pure fear, darting down the path as she panted, adrenaline pumping through her blood.

The dark haired cat bounded back as it watched as the girl darted down the alleyway with a large grin. At the street, a blonde feline approached her as a blood-streaked one emerged from the garbage cans, all their eyes alight with anticipation.

_We've built up the fear._

_Now finish it, Prince._

Sakura breathed heavily, desperately wanting to be back home instantly. Danger, danger, the alarm bells in her mind rang as she continued down the narrow pathway as tears cascaded down her porcelain cheeks. She swore her legs were burning and about to give in the minute she stopped, so she didn't stop as she sped down the alley.

Just then, she stopped and leaned against the wall gratefully, gulping oxygen greedily. As she wiped the sweat off of her forehead, she groaned slightly as he legs protested at the sudden amount of exercise she exerted on them.

_Safe, _She thought. _I'm safe. _

Feeling another wisp of wind at the back of her neck, she brought her hand to her face when she froze. Another breeze wafted around her, but instead of the chilliness she had felt before, it was warm and moist as she slowly turned around.

When her she turned around all the way, she was greeted with close, red eyes staring down at her intensely. Shakily breathing out in surprise, she stumbled backwards, squeaking as she tripped onto her bottom and tried to crawl away. Her mouth opened and shut as she attempted to speak, but ultimately her voice failed her.

The eyes narrowed as they stepped forward, and Sakura only shook her head frantically as they approached closer and closer. Who was this person?

As if the heavens heard her inquiry, she saw as the person snapped their gaze to the street as the sound of tires rolling against the pavement; a car. She was about to call out for help, anything, when she spotted the headlights shining in the dim alleyway as it passed, literally shedding some light on the figure's identity.

Standing up, she parted her lips as she stood up and took a few hesitant steps forward.

High-collared shirt, red eyes, neko tail, paws, ears -

"Neko-chan?" She asked unsurely as the eyes flickered towards her and an unreadable emotion flittered within them.

She blinked, and the next thing she knew he was suspended in the air above her, hurtling towards her quickly. Squeaking, she brought her arms up in defense as he tackled her, their forms rolling on the smooth concrete.

The three nekos ran up about fifteen feet away anxiously as their Prince opened his mouth, canines showing as he dived himself near her shoulder as she screeched.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Feeling something warm rubbing against her cheek, the pinkette blinked as she felt vibrations emitting from the boy's chest. "Neko-chan?" She gasped when a warm muscle ran up the junction of her shoulder to the outer shell of her ear. Blushing, she realized that his arms were holding her close to his body and his legs were entangled with hers, and immediately she felt dizzy. Warmth ran up and down her body, but she tried to fight against the boy, uncomfortable with the proximity, but alas he was much to strong for her; she couldn't even pry his hands off of her!

"Sa-ku-ra!" He purred and she froze, peering up into his eyes. That was the first time he spoke!

"Sa-ku-ra!" Sasuke buried himself deeper into her shoulder, happily breathing in.

The pinkette lay frozen in shock as the neko-boy purred, licking her neck.

_This can't be happening... right?_

However, when she heard a choir of cats yowling as if in surprise, she jolted and stared into the warm red eyes she grew to love. "Sa-ku-ra!" He said again, the emotion so raw on his face in a way she never saw before. As she gazed at him, she found herself falling deeper and deeper into his crimson pools.

_Sa-ku-ra..._

.

_Omg, that was a long chapter... LONGEST EVER! I'm so proud of myself TT^TT I wanna celebrate with ice cream!_

_I think this was a little long, but worth it. Kinda iffy, but what do you think? Good? Bad? Cute? Hot?_

_CrazyNeko-Sasuke is so cute! Fluffy ending! :)))_

_I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE HAPPY! You guys went beyond the expectation of reviews, so I decided to wing it and I was so happy that this chapter came up to 8,000 words! Give yourself a pat on the back! :D_

_By the way, I wanted to reveal this. Sasuke was originally supposed to be a **Nekomata, **or cat demon rather than just a **neko, **or a cat. But, I guess you can see it other way. But, it's sorta weird to see a neko going on hunts to eat humans. LOL. So, I guess nekomata is the better version? Or maybe just psychotic cat people :P_

_And also, I was thinking of changing the title to something like 'The Fourth Choice' or 'The Fourth Request' because Fugaku is expecting Sasuke to choose between three girls, but he already has a choice in mind, and that's Sakura! Or maybe something like... idk. XD It'll come to me. But what do you think?_

_I'm so happy x)_

_Review today!_

**_Please, read and review!_**

**_Reviews make me write._**

**_Without reviews, I forget to write._**

**_And when I forget to write, I think back on it and sulk. (xD)_**

_Til' next time guys!_

_~CiiCiinREX._


	4. iv: Of Heat Flashes and Failed Attempts

_Whew, 14 reviews on one chapter! I'm so happy :O_

_Ughh, but I'm also tired. School hasn't been kind to me, and I freakin' have to do this research paper in Writing. So don't expect me to update everyday and don't try to pressure me (or threaten me) because that just drifts me away from writing more._

_Okay, so I've come to a conclusion: Sasuke will be a Nekomata instead of a regular neko. Don't worry, it adds to the dark theme. Though, I'm a little upset since the conversation between Sasuke and the girls made them sound like vampires... and not like nekos... TT^TT This isn't a Twilight story! Or a vamp one either. IT ISN'T A WEREWOLF FIC EITHER. XD_

_oh oh, i drew a neko-sasuke pic on how he looks in the fic! I'll update it later on in my old account (please don't look at my old, crappy drawings TT^TT) once I have a good drawing program to use. My account name is SwiftWolfgirl44, and I'll say when I have it up soon._

_I decided to have Sasuke speak because he needs to communicate to his father some how, right? But he doesn't know English. And if he does speak, it's rare. I wanna keep the 'I don't really know English; I don't speak much' feel on Sasuke._

_I also think this chapter is really, really crappy, so... be warned._

_If you're really reading this, include the word 'pickles' in your review. xD_

_Well... here we go!_

**Started on: **5-10-11

**Prompt: **Crazy-Sasuke in SasuSaku is one of the things I can't find these days. Neko-Sasuke is cute in SasuSaku, and also hard for me to find. Put them both together…? X3.

**Summary Attempt: **The acute ears atop his head twitched, eyes glimmering and tail swishing. He needed her; he needed her **now**. He let out a piercing yowl and disappeared into a flurry of leaves; gone.

**Disclaimer: I have said this many times, and I will say it once again. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

_**Author: CiiCiinREX.**_

_**Note/WARNING: Insta-fluff! x3 and possible dark themes. Some parts might seem strange because I wanted an anime feel complete with drama and light humor. A little fast-moving chapter since I didn't want to fill the first few chapters as fillers, so please bear with me.**_

.

.

.

_I'm face down, flat on the floor_

_lips locked, as still as can be; stuck_

_trying to scream,_

_but my voice is stuck in my throat._

_Just as I am_

_about to lose my mind_

_I feel your warm hands_

_wrap around my waist_

_and pull me up gently in a hug_

_pressing your lips against mine _

_whispering into my flesh,_

**_"Mine."_**

.

.

.

_**His Never-Ending Radiance**_

_"Don't expect me to leave you alone; I've been away from you long enough."_

.

.

.

_Chapter 4_

.

.

.

Sasuke stared down at the pinkette in confusion, holding her closer to his chest as he shook her limp body, "Sakura?"

Sakura had gone wild-eyed and fainted, practically frothing at the mouth as she let out unintelligible sounds. Apparently, the shock of his sudden physical proximity, the tests she had taken earlier that day, and the stress of being lost and almost ran over by a car seemed to catch up with her.

Sasuke stuck his bottom lip out, oblivious to the reasons the rosette in his arms just gave up on her consciousness. He had been very careful in approaching her - sure, he had lost all of his self control and pounced on her, and the scare the girls gave her didn't help, but that didn't give her the right to just faint right at their reunion! All he did was greet her like his mom and dad used to do fondly when he was a little kid and she goes on to black out! Growling, he experimented on her reflexes by poking her and nearly whined when she didn't even blink. Now what?

"Sasuke, have you lost your mind?" Tenten said, brown fur disappearing as she rushed up to him, halting in front of the eye-twitching boy to stomp her foot. "What you did was reckless, and we could've been found out by the humans! What would_ the King - your father - _say if the humans started panicking about nekomatas eating their kind all because you slipped up?"

Stepping out from the blanket of darkness, Ino timidly strolled over to the brunette's side and frowned when she noted how the Prince ignored his best friend's lecture to stare unwaveringly at his prey with intense eyes. Karin was at her side, boldly walking closer to the two fallen figures.

"I mean, really, what kind of Prince goes out hunting and practically rapes his food?" Tenten raved, pulling at the strands of hair that weren't pulled back into her two buns. Sasuke glanced up at her with wide eyes. She had just disregarded her cool position as his bodyguard and one of the best, professional fighters and just _snapped. _"Humans are _prey_, not toys that you can use for your sexual desires! That's just wrong! They're inferior, weak! You belong to be with your kind, not fooling around with your food!"

Sasuke blinked, obviously confused that she wasn't supporting him like all the years they had known each other, when he scowled. **_"Sakura is NOT a toy, nor is she food!" _**He spat out in his native, royal tongue, mews bubbling up in his throat followed by a low growl. Pulling the unconscious girl closer to his body, he continued, **_"Besides, you are neither my mother or my father, so you shouldn't be lecturing me! You may be one of the strongest in our army, but I am the Prince, therefore only I have the right to lecture YOU."_**

The bun-haired girl flinched back at his strong, striking tone - one that should have deteriorated into a hoarse voice due to his rare speaking habits. For a moment, Ino reveled in the husky voice that she had been dying to hear for years. _Ohmigosh, ohmigosh, he spoke! He spoke when I was around! _"Sasuke-kun!" She sang, soaring towards him as he adopted a facial feature that clearly said "what the hell?" eyes widening as he attempted to scramble out of the way with the pinkette clutching his shirt by his chest. Unfortunately, as he scraped the ground to push himself on all fours both he and his pink-haired friend were assailed by a glomping blonde.

While the dark-haired boy thrashed around, completely mortified and terrified at the sudden attack, the blonde rubbed her cheek against her as her yellow tail intertwined with his stiff and fluffed one. As she closed her eyes and poured her affection onto him, Sasuke had to resist the sudden urge to cry out like a baby. Karin gaped, then turned around to cross her arms and let out a "hmph". Tenten, however, was fuming. "OI, blondie! Get the hell off of Sasuke before you cause a scene!" The brunette hissed under her breath, ears flattening threateningly against her round cranium and eyes dilating wildly.

"Are you sure, Tennie?" Ino said as she seductively rubbed her paw on a frozen Sasuke's neck as he clutched Sakura's limp body, petrified at the experience he would come to hate for years to come. "There's no one around to hear us for miles off in this part of the city; Karin-san told me since she's a chakra sensor. And why would I even want to get off of my Prince?" She purred, nearing the unmoving boy slowly as the brunette turned an angry shade of crimson.

Karin suddenly twitched over to the opening of the alleyway, her red ears flickering. However, the action wasn't noticed as Tenten completely shrieked in fury. "I MEAN IT INO, GET OFF OF HIM NOW!"

"What will you do?" Ino retorted, grinning maliciously as she grinded her hips into a now-stiffened Sasuke underneath her. "Lecture me?"

Before the brunette could reply, Sasuke, apparently recovering from the shock and irritation building up in his body to the point that it was shaking, roughly pushed the blonde off of his body and carefully wrapped his arms around the rosette. At first, Ino whined but quickly quieted down as fear struck her down in swirling black and red eyes. Tenten shut her jaw instantly, stepping back from the chocking aura that the Uchiha was practically pooling out of every cell of his body. The blonde cowered under his biting gaze, gulping as she observed how the blurred black and red seperated, the red staining the whole orbs as the black turned into hypnotic designs around his pupil.

_His Sharingan... _Tenten thought, glancing back and forth from the furious Sasuke whose muscles in his nose and lips crinkled upwards with his sharp teeth showing, to Ino who was now bowing at his feet humbly. Her trembling was showing as she gently lowered herself down in submission, hoping to ease his mood, but she whimpered when Sasuke disregarded her stance as he angrily moved forward. _That only activates on its own when Sasuke's really pissed off... But he's always tolerated Ino's unpredictable pounces and he never got this angry. The Sharingan... _Tenten tensed when he placed the pink-haired girl gently on the floor - she never saw the way his hardened facial expression faltered for a moment - and stalked silently over to the blonde. Whenever a sign of submission was shown between two nekomatas, one satisfied and the other losing a large part of their pride, there was no more fighting nor was there any signs of hostility; only frustration and superiority were portrayed after the fight. However, it seemed that Sasuke wasn't trying to put Ino in her place, even though he probably would have in another situation. _He'll be able to predict her movements, trap her in genjutsu, and intimidate her all at once with that dojustu activated. Ino won't stand a chance!_

Immediately, the brunette interfered by stepping in front of the shivering fangirl, staring Sasuke down as he halted in his steps. "She's already submitted to you, Sasuke," Tenten explained, meeting his gaze evenly. "There's no point in harming her." Sasuke growled instantly, his eyes spinning slowly as if to warn her to get out of his way.

**_You don't seem to understand._**

**_She may have pounced on me like she usually does,_**

**_but she tried to mark me when I was holding my Sakura close._**

**_I do not give mercy to those_**

**_who are completely ignorant to the world around them._**

"Neko-chan..." Sasuke completely forgot about his anger as he swiveled back, all sets of eyes on the peacefully slumbering girl on the concrete. Now lying on her side in the alley, her quiet exhales of breath from her parted lips echoed slightly between the brick walls. He noted how her white sweater was now a little scratched up from sliding across the pathway, but overall her whole being was unharmed.

"This is stupid, Sasuke! Stop playing with her," Tenten urged, her eyes flicking back and forth between the cat prince and the human. "If you're going to eat her, eat her now before some other human passes by." Ino, seeing that the Prince's attention was averted, scurried near the redhead whom was still staring off into the distance. If the dark-haired teen noticed, he didn't say - or rather gestured that he saw - anything.

The Uchiha strolled to the pinkette's side, turned to Tenten as he pointed at the girl, "Sakura."

"Yes..." The girl replied slowly. "I know she smells like cherry blossoms, so she must taste like them." However, at the explicit suggestion, Sasuke merely scowled as he picked the girl up to his chest, eyes rolling over to Karin as if he knew what was coming.

"Neko-chan?" Feeling a tug at the cloth of his dark shirt, he glanced down at the girl only to spot sparking emeralds peeking behind her lids. He made a noise in his throat when he noted the way she perfectly and comfortably melded against his body, how her body fit the way his muscled arms were curved. Unknowingly a minuscule shade of pink crept up his neck all the way to his cheeks, suddenly feeling sleepy.

"She saw us," Ino whimpered panickily, staring at the rosette who had her eyes half-lidded, and also gave the girl an evil eye for she desired to be the one held in Sasuke's arms. "She saw us and now we're screwed!"

"No," Tenten corrected her. "She's delirious; she most likely won't remember this ever happening. If she lives, anyway."

"It is you, Neko-chan... Where've you been?" Sakura mumbled, snuggling deeper into Sasuke's chest as he, shocked at the out of character action, felt his eyes widen and heat travel stronger through his veins with a now-obvious blush. Ino was fuming as she bared her teeth when she saw her crush's reaction, while Tenten's patience was also running thin. "Sasuke," She snapped, ears laid back. "If you don't eat her now, I swear -"

"Human!" Karin hissed as the sound of rubber sliding against concrete met their sensitive ears, all the nekos glancing at one another knowingly. First, the initial one who would have been caught in the alley - the redhead - leapt onto the fire-way apartment stairs, flipping as she landed gently on the roof. Ino followed gracefully, and much more quickly than the one before her. Tenten - albeit not after she shot the Nekomata Prince a look that meant she wouldn't let this go - begrudgingly darted up the walls with chakra in her feet.

Sasuke, however, lingered despite the burning, calculating stares he could feel from above. It was very, very hard for him to leave her when they just saw each other again. Hearing the vehicle speed closer, he jogged over to the opening of the alleyway - his light hind claws clicking against the rigid floor - and gently placed her on the ground near the wall in a comfortable sitting position. When he felt the girls on the roof avert their gazes to the probably incoming car, he leaned in to the sleeping girl and gently brushed his lips against her cheek with his tongue shyly peeking out to lap at her once, dragging the muscle all the way to the back of her ear. Sakura involuntarily shivered under him, but whether it was the cold or his ministrations they probably would never know.

**_Her skin tastes like..._**

**_Strawberries..._**

Instantly, he tore himself away from her as if she burned him and disappeared into a flurry of light wind. He stood in front of the girls, their differently shaded eyes staring unwaveringly as the car screeched to a stop and a woman rushed out, darting into the alleyway as she knelt by the pink-haired girl. Sasuke turned away, knowing she was safe, and they all obediently followed as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop aimlessly, their only source of light glistening the full moon. Soon, their forms would blend in with the dark midnight and no trace of their being would be left behind.

.

_There he was, standing in the middle of the meadow._

_His back was turned to her, the black of his clothing and hair sticking out easily in the fields of green, red, blue and brown. Tail flicking and ears averted forward, he stood still in the paradise._

_"Neko-chan!" She hollered, her stumpy legs unable to make the long strides she needed to reach him faster as her green sundress - one that she hadn't worn since she was seven - fluttered around her petite body._

_The boy swayed and then he faced her as she panted, an almost-smile warmly stretching at his lips as he watched her with intense eyes._

_She called out to him again, grinning as she slowed down to meet him, never noticing how the sunlight flicked off like it was controlled by a switch or how the grass beneath her disappeared.  
><em>

_He began to walk towards her with calmer steps than hers, and it was then she halted and glanced around and was frightened at the bleak change in setting._

_"N-neko-chan?" She called, but it was then she noted how his used-to-be curved face was carved into a narrow jawline, and his eyes much more sharper in the time she looked away. _

_"Kill the girl," A whispered echoed in the darkness._

_"Devour her flesh," Another replied, much louder than the other._

_She flinched as the voices gained in volume, quantity and speed, but she stared at the cat-like boy in front of her as his expression never changed._

_The smirk he quirked was unintelligible as she shakily reached out with her arms, desperately seeking comfort from the harsh voices. Taking a few slow strides that had Sakura scared, as if a hand might suddenly rip her away in his deliberately decreased speed, he wrapped his own arms around her and laid his chin on the crown of her head._

_That moment, when the voices were screaming and at their peak, as if a bubble had burst, they disappeared without a trace as their bodies swayed in a rhythmic motion._

_And they stood there in each other's embraces, and the pinkette suddenly shivered as she picked up her gaze._

_His red eyes were wide but shadowed._

_"You're not supposed to hide secrets," She whispered and he closed his eyes, the emotion on his face screaming regret._

_And she was ripped out of his grasp by an unknown force, and she was screaming out his name as he desperately yowled out hers. _

_She watched as her voice failed her and as he ran towards her, but grew farther, and farther..._

_Until nothing was in sight._

.

"Nnghh..."

Bed sheets ruffled until they fell to the ground, leaving a certain pinkette bare who felt she was burning up to the refreshingly cold air in the air conditioned house. Groaning again, she rolled onto her side and buried her face deep into her soft pillow when she felt a wave of nausea trickle up from her stomach. She blinked over and over again as she attempted to fight off the sickly haze that lingered in the inner cores of her body. Feeling the curtains on the window right next to her rustle, she flinched when the sunlight poured into her room and blinded her for a second.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Her mother was instantly at her side, the backside of her hand placed on her forehead. The older woman pulled back, sensing the overbearing, unnatural heat that radiated out of her daughters pores.

"No..." She mumbled, reaching for the pile of fallen covers on the floor - she felt so horrible that she didn't even feel like lying. What was the point?

Her mom helped her pull the blankets up and tuck her in snuggly, shooting the white bundled girl a look of sincere pity. "You can skip school for one day, right? You're already ahead in your studies, so anything that you miss for a while can be made up as well."

"Okay," Sakura nodded slightly, a headache prodding her cranium as she inwardly hissed.

The older woman rushed out the door after she told the rosette that she would be right back. As she waited, Sakura peered at the dark green papered walls and beige ceiling and linings without processing a single sight that passed in her eyes. Shivering at the overwhelming heat that built up again, she felt sweat dribble down her back as she wrapped the blankets tighter around her body. The longer she stayed warm and sweated the fever out, the earlier she could feel normal again.

"Here," Her mom jogged over to her side as she placed the silver tray on her bedside table, handing Sakura a thermometer. "I made some chicken noodle soup and brought a pitcher of water and a glass so you can drink whenever you need to," She leaned forward and rubbed her daughter on the shoulder gently. "Hope you get soon, baby girl."

She watched as her mother glanced at the black-strapped watch on her pale wrist. "You're... you're not staying?"

The woman instantly frowned. "I wish I could baby girl... But the bills are just piling one on top of another and we need the money to stay in this house..."

"Oh, okay," The girl leaned back into the abundant amount of pillows, reveling in the soft sensation that pool around her. That's right, the only times she got to see her mom was either when she was awake early in the morning or very late at night. Sure, there were times when she came home from school to be greeted by her mom, but those days were thinning to the point that she felt she couldn't even talk to her mom anymore. Her mother was her safeguard; she was the one Sakura confided in with her secrets and what went on in school - though she purposefully left out the negative parts or twisted them to make them seem not so drastic.

Their small family, only consisting of them, was fairly poor ever since Sakura's dad left her mom - why, she did not know. Being a parent was truly a hassle, especially if you had to take care of two children at the same time. Sakura's older sister, Tsubaki, had already graduated high school and transferred to a top-notch college, which would explain why Sakura's room had two beds - one away from the door and the other very close to it, both having windows - and the pinkette had to shake off the feeling of loneliness and force herself to look at the bright side: she had a bigger variety to choose where to sleep now. Of course, that didn't really help. Despite the obstacles, Sakura was able to socialize with her far-off sister in one way or another each day by either text, IM, PM or webcam.

Sensing the disappointment in the girl's voice, the mother Haruno kissed Sakura on the forehead despite the threat that she herself could get sick. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"'Kay," Sakura softly smiled through the heat and unbearable haze. "Bye, mom."

The woman hesitated, but then rushed out of the building when she saw that she was about to be late. After telling the rosette the standard child-to-parent guidelines -"if anything, anything is wrong, just call", "don't open the doors or windows no matter who it is"- she was twisting the key in her ignition as Sakura watched from her post from the window, sighing when the car drifted out of her view. Maybe it was wishful thinking, but she desperately wanted someone to dote on her for once. Turning away from the window, she flopped on the pillows in thought.

She squinted her eyes as her migraine lessened.

_"She saw us! She saw us and now we're screwed!"_

_"No, she's delirious; she most likely won't remember this ever happening. If she lives, anyway."_

Remember what? Involuntarily shuddering as the fever throbbing within her entire being, she moaned when the sweat caused the covers to stick to her. She whimpered and stuck her head in the tight space of blankets in order to cocoon herself in a ball of warmth.

What happened last night anyway? Sluggishly blinking, she shut her eyes and felt her body almost drift off into sleep.

_That's right... I saw Neko-chan..._

She sighed and waited for darkness to grasp her.

Her emerald eyes shot open suddenly.

_Wait, what?_

Feeling her intakes of air heighten, she attempted to calm herself down. She peered around as she flew into an upright sitting position, whirling at the strange, floating sensation she received due to the sharp movement. When she saw nothing out of the ordinary, she laid back down and tried to wave of the disappointment that wiggled into her system at the thought that what she presumed had happened was just a dream.

_Then... did I have two dreams? I can't really remember what happened last night, and mom didn't tell me... She probably forgot, again. _

From the shift of tiredness to excitement, she could tell that she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. Boredly, she turned to stare at the window, only to jump when she saw a pair of wide red eyes staring straight into her. Only for a moment was her voice stuck deep within her throat, her mouth gaping with her lips fluttering when she took note of his proximity - his nose was just grazing hers, a whisper away from a soft kiss. The dark haired boy inclined his head a little to her right and blinked, oblivious with his eyes sparkling innocently like expensive rubies. "Nya?" He mewled strangely, sounding like a cat and a human at the same time. His lips twitched downwards - at least in her perspective - into a ghost of a smile, sharp dagger-like teeth peaking their way behind his plush lips.

Something wet and warm brushed against Sakura as she flushed, realizing that the dark-haired boy - now grinnning - had licked her. _On the lips._

Finally finding her voice, she screamed.

.

"Hmmm," Naruto muttered, strolling up the Haruno sidewalk thoughtfully. "Sakura's not waiting here... Maybe she's still getting ready?"

Complete with his dark blue backpack and his large orange sweater, the whiskered boy knocked on the pinkette's door. "OI! SAKURA-CHAN! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

When no one replied, he contemplated on the doorstep. "Should I barge into her room before we're too late?"

_"AHHHHHHHHH!"_

Freezing at the high-pitched scream and the sound of a body tumbling to the floor, the blonde stood wide-eyed and wondered if she was in trouble or just angry.

_"WHAT THE HELL?"_

He sweatdropped, backing away from the house slowly. "Umm... maybe later then?" And he dashed off, not wanting to be her immediate punching bag.

.

In that moment, Sakura found herself on her back with her limbs entangled in the covers on the floor, staring straight into fluttering red eyes. In her shock, she had managed to sputter out several curses and fall down. A seemingly perplexed Sasuke still had his head tilted to the side in question, his whole body upside down from her perspective from outside the open window.

"N-neko-chan?" She muttered in disbelief.

For a while, they said nothing until the Uchiha let himself in, swinging gracefully from the window. "M-matte," Sakura said, scrambling to pick herself off the floor as she felt defenseless in that position with Sasuke around in her house. "You can't just swing in her uninvited!" When she saw how he just blankly stared at her, she resisted the urge to palm her face and make her headache worse.

"Look," She said slowly, and he seemed to sense the patronizing tone as he narrowed his eyes. "People don't - HEY!"

Sasuke lightly pounced on her, causing her to fall back into laid-back position on the floor again. She panicked and attempted to shove him off of her, but he was way too strong for her. "Too close, too close, too close!" She squeaked, struggling as the Uchiha didn't even notice her ministrations. Purring, he wrapped his paws around her waist and brought her close, reveling in her scent and warmth. The pinkette blinked from hearing such an inhuman sound and paused as he relaxed against her and closed his eyes in relaxation, her eyes softening at the sight.

_Why, _Sakura pondered as she played with his soft bangs, _am I not surprised that you're back? Why am I so comfortable around you when I should still be angry?_

**_I missed you..._**

**_Tadaima._**

Feeling a strange, tickling sensation deep in her throat, she began to hack violently. Sasuke, alarmed, stretched his neck in her direction. Now that he was calm, he noticed the dullness in her usually cheery scent, which usually meant that her health was declining a little bit. The pinkette flinched backwards when she heard the boy above her sniff at her, a little weirded out. "What are you doing?" She asked whilst leaning a little of her weight on her hands on his chest. He complied, although he whined, and leapt off of her as he nestled in her covers and watched her sluggishly walk over to her bedside. Curious, he bounded up on the bed to check what was so transfixing on the table when a warm, meaty smell wafted into his nostrils.

Glancing at her side, she decided to take this time to actually look at the Uchiha boy. His babyish fat had detriorated and only well-developed muscles were let in its wake; his facial features were as if they were chiseled by an artist, his jawline narrow and feminine-like, although for some reason the look fit him well. Neko-chan was definitely bigger - both in weight, she thought begrudgingly, and in height - and he could've easily mauled her to death if he wanted to with his pounces and such. He had such pretty eyelashes, she observed enviously as the small, dark hairs fluttered along his pale cheeks and enhanced the way his crimson eyes popped out. As he leaned towards her, she noted how his black shirt opened at the neckline despite the high collar, showing the underlying muscles that portrayed his sheer strength. When she heard the sheets shuffle underneath his weight, her eyes flickered down to observe the dark-furred arm warmers he had... attached to paws?

Her pink brows furrowed as she scanned his body: acute ears that seemed to blend into his spiky hair, paw-like accessories, and a... tail. _Did that thing just move?_

She jolted when she felt a sudden imbalance on the tray she was holding and turned, glaring at the culprit whom was pawing the bowl filled with soup curiously. When she opened her mouth to scold him, she sneezed. An embarrassing move, yes, however it was effective as the boy flinched back and wiped away any residue like a kitten cleaning itself with a scrunched up face. "Great, just great," She grumbled as her nimble fingers rubbed the underside of her nose. The rosette could feel mucus building up in her airways. "Not only did I get sick, but now I have a perverted kitty boy on the loose in my house." **(A/N: IKUTOOOO!)**

_What should I do?_ The pinkette pondered as she side-glanced the Uchiha whom was staring at her with unwavering, sharp eyes. _I've always wanted him to come back, but this is just too random, too unexpected. I can't just run back into his arms - err... paws like I used to when I was little. I've changed and so has he, but... should I hug him or what?_

Feeling a headache form slowly, she groaned and decided to ignore him for the time being. The feverish heat might just be getting to her and she could just be imagining all this. _Yeah, anyway, there's no way a human can have cat-body parts._

Sounds like someone's in denial.

She dipped her finger into the chicken noodle soup and nearly groaned when she saw that the liquid had run cold. She had wasted so much time when it was warm by having a one-side bicker with an uncaring neko-boy.

Sensing heat run up and down her body, she breathed out heavily as she gripped the table weakly. As soon as the hot flash came, a sudden chill wracked her bodies nerves into overdrive. _Fuck, I need some warm soup pronto._

_But, can I really leave him up here? What if he breaks something? _Too sick to care enough, the rosette propped the tray onto her chest and began stumbling over to her open door - which her mom had left open in her hurry. Sasuke, seeing the girl moving to a different location, was only two steps behind her as he padded at her uneven pace, all of his limbs working like a locomotive as he devotedly followed the girl. "No," Sakura said nasally, pointing at the dark-haired boy tilting his head to the side. "You stay here." She made a move to leave when she saw that he had frozen in his spot.

Hearing footsteps right after hers, she spun on her heel and glared into wide, red eyes. "I said stay!" Without giving him enough time to respond - if he was, anyway - she attempted to storm off with a wobbling balance.

Lingering behind, Sasuke pursed his lips out into a pout and momentarily slumped onto the carpeted floor, wondering why she was ignoring him and adopting such a rough, commanding tone. He wasn't a Inugami! And so, having the ideology of a cat, he bounded after her freely despite her angry mutters as he brushed lightly against her leg. Squeaking when his furry tail slid gently across her bare flesh - as she was wearing basketball shorts - she almost tripped and dropped the tray filled with her necessities down the stairs. "Hey!" She snapped, glaring at the innocent Sasuke who mewed in response and acted oblivious. He seemed to say, **_"is something wrong?"_**

_Ugh, cats._

As soon as she was strolling down the first flight of stairs, the subtle sound of her neighbor's doorbell resounded in the quiet setting. However, in Sasuke's ears the sound was loud and piercing. Normally he would have been able to ignore the pain after a sharp wince, but when ferocious barking echoed around him from the house on his right, his pupils began to dilate into animalistic slits.

**_Oh, hell no._**

"OI!" Sakura was lucky enough to predict the dark-haired boy's path pattern as she stumbled out of his way as he flew down the stairs, his dark tail fluffed up dangerously and erectly in the air. The rosette nearly panicked when the dog's staccato woofs transformed into angry-sounding snarling - as if the canine were attempting to tear something apart. Turning pale, the girl slammed the tray down on the nearest surface, the empty tabletop in the hallway, as she clumsily faltered several times trying to mirror the path the cat-like boy had slid onto.

The neighbor's dog was a mean German Shepard, the black smothered all over its muzzle and eyes on its grey and tan fear giving the illusion of a mask as it peered at anyone with its sharp, azure eyes. Teeth like daggers and lips twisted into an ugly snarl as it leapt at your direction whether or not you meant to make eye contact; Sakura remembered her first encounter with that dog named Kaiton. She was merely five and bumbling around happily when she spotted the multi-colored canine lazing in the sun, front legs crossed as a pillow with his eyes closed and collar locked around his thick neck tightly. Naively she had loudly stumbled over to Kaiton and his eyes snapped open, growling louder and bearing his silver knives as his threats went unheard. "Doggy!" She had chanted, little hands outstretched as she wobbled on the grass near the house's gray-and-white porch. She recalled a blur soaring upwards and screaming so hard that her throat burned and crying so much that her vision blurred for so many minutes. Her mom and her neighbor had been idly chatting in the building when they heard her blood-curtling shriek, and they both had arrived just in time to see Kaiton howling in frustration as he clawed the ground, dirt flying as the collar chained to the building kept him in place and she, on her back and trembling, curled up into a ball in the face of possible-death. Since then, she had a horrible trauma of dogs.

Kaiton, he was huge! Her neko-chan didn't stand a chance against that monster dog! And with that thought in mind, she began to sweat in panic and held her breath in anticipation as she turned into the corner of her house.

...

Sasuke was, well, hissing with his ears laid back into his spiky hair as he swat angrily at the dog with his two paws through the closed window, comically pounding lightly on the glass with a breakneck speed, spitting out what sounded like insults and threats in the overall animal language. Kaiton was viciously snapping his dark neck back and forth with his tongue lolling out onto his teeth as he, chained, spun around in circles in an attempt to find an escape. The pinkette blinked then sweatdropped at the strange sight, wondering why she was so wound up in the first place if there was a building wall separating the two anyway.

"You," Sakura hissed at the dark-haired boy whom snapped his head in her direction, red eyes flickering in question as he ignored the dog whom looked as if he had rabies. "I can't believe I was _worried_ for you for a second!"

Clenching his teeth, the Uchiha nekomata narrowed his eyes lethally at the retreating back of the Haruno as she yanked up her tray and stomped into the kitchen in a huff. At one point he had found the imbecile mongrel who had challenged him an event of amusement, but right now the sound of Kaiton's grinding howls only added to his building anger.

_'What's wrong? Scared little kitty?' _Were the basic words the German Shepard was spitting out repetitively. _'C'mon, FIGHT ME!'_

Muscles tensing as his vision bled to a bright crimson, Sasuke snapped his jaw shut to prevent the roar gurgling in his gut from tumbling out of his thin lips. His form began to blur as did his shadow - the black form elongating and bristling as soft yet intimidating growls and the sounds of bones snapping echoed in the room. Blue eyes wide, the German Shepard stopped barking when it felt an overwhelming, unnatural fear overtake its body when the shadow continued to seep in onto its porch and front yard. Kaiton attempted to back away when the collar's safeguard yanked onto it and held him in place. No one - not even the neighbors - heard as the monster dog's ferocious snarls were reduced into painful shrieks and yelps.

Red eyes wild, the form knocked into Kaiton with its jaw slack open.

No one noticed as the Haruno's neighbor's porch was dyed a sickly looking red.

.

Sakura winced at the sound of blaring beeps as the microwave informed her that her soup was warmed up. Sighing as another set of horrible chills ran down her spine, she set an even pace as she stood on her tip-toes to open the contraption door and retrieve her food. Whimpering when the bowl's hot sides began to burn her fingers, she quickly slammed the bowl on the counter, whipping her hands around in the air with her red fingers flying. "Itai," She muttered to herself.

Blinking sluggishly, she truly hoped the meal would at least temporarily assist her in her health as he pulled out a silver spoon. "Itadakimasu," She announced after sneezing to the side.

It was then that the rosette took note of how the howls and hissing had died down, and although she was curious, she was too tired to get up and check on Neko-chan. It wasn't like she was obligated to watch over him and make sure he didn't get into trouble! ...right?

Not denying the fact that she genuinely cared for the boy, she unsurely hollered out, "Ano... Neko-chan?"

Her voice echoed around her, and for a long moment in her life, she felt as if she were truly alone. "Neko-chan?"

"Sakura!" Two warm, furry appendages flapped against her arms as the girl blushed at the sudden surprise attack that she didn't even hear was coming. Sasuke was at her left side, only centimeters away from her as he leaned his chin in the junction of her shoulder. Instinctively, she shoved her arms at his chest at the epiphany of his proximity. Sasuke didn't seem to catch what she wanted as he swat her arms down, probably thinking it was a game with his red eyes transfixed on her hands. She sweatdropped, then sighed. _Can't I be sick in peace?_

_But isn't this what you wanted? _A voice asked her inside of her mind as she scrutinized the Uchiha boy sniffing at the chicken noodle soup. _You've always been dreaming about the day he came back for you, so what are you complaining about?_

_That's right... _The pinkette's emerald eyes glazed over in thought as she held her head, sensing the threat of a head-shattering earthquake if she used her brain too much. _I've always wanted him to come back, and now he's probably upset that I'm pushing him away... But still, we've changed! At least, I think we have. But... that doesn't mean we can't _try _to be the same as we were before._

"Want some?" She offered politely and stuck out her spoon in his general direction. He sniffed it before letting out a 'hmph!' and turning away as her eye twitched. Catching the suspicious glint in his eyes, she encouraged him, "Here, it's not that bad."

Demonstrating to him, she slid the utensil into her parted lips before she spat it out in alarm, the spoon clattering to the floor. Sasuke began to thrash in a frenzy, yowling as he squeezed in closer to her side with his red eyes swimming with worry.

"Hot, hot, hot!" She chanted, waving her hands towards her open mouth whilst whimpering. Not knowing what to do but feeling the insane burn to help her, Sasuke pulled her in by the back of her head and lapped at her scorching tongue.

Sakura's eyes were wide as she felt a warm muscle prod at hers... exploring... grazing the sides of her teeth...

"WHAT THE FUCK," She coughed out as she pulled away from his grasp, her eyes aflame with anger as she smacked him on the back of his head. "THAT'S NOT WHAT I NEEDED, BAKA!"

The dark-haired boy could only sulk in the middle of the kitchen floor, rubbing the sore spot on his cranium as the pinkette ran around with an empty glass, desperately twisting the knob for water.

**_What did I do wrong?_**

**_Huuuuuu._** He sighed.

Operation: Get on Sakura's Good Side. FAILED.

.

The pinkette sighed as she carried her white laptop in her arms, wobbling violently as she felt the stress of all the previous events catch up with her body. Struggling up the staircase, she cried out in relief as she passed the open doorway of her room and flopped on her bed, her covers shifting around her. Tiredly she gently draped her beige blankets over her feverishly warm flesh, wiggling her toes as she felt the heat become almost unbearable. Still, she needed to keep herself cocooned so that she can sweat at least the worst of the fever out of her system. Rolling onto her back, she slid the computer onto the carpeted floor and spotted the blotch of darkness in the corner of her eyes.

Sasuke was there with a slight pout sketched upon his lips and shoulders slumped. The stubborn rosette, however, wouldn't give into his unspoken pleas as she huffed and turned onto her other side to face the window.

_Stupid, perverted, cosplaying Neko-chan! _She raved in her mind with a furious blush scrawled across her pale cheeks. _He stole both my first kisses! First the one of the lips, then my first French! And what the hell is it with him and licking? _Recalling the early happenings, her body tingled with an increasing heat as salty drops slid down her back, and she groaned at the discomfort.

Desperate for a comfier position, she faced back to her doorway only to stare at her Neko-chan - eyes wide and pleading with his ears and tail drooping - whom she noticed was closer than last time, but still keeping his distance. Last time she peeked, he was still teetering in the doorway. Now he was in the middle of the room but not making any inclination to move closer, as if he were asking for permission. "No," Her voice rang out strong, and Sasuke could only slump into the ground sadly. Seeing the dark-haired boy like this for the first time, pitiful and sad-looking, tugged at her heartstrings until she reminded herself that it was only a facade so that he could get what he wants.

_Don't give in._

_He won't learn if you give in._

_Don't give in._

_Don't - aw, hell._

"Fine," Sasuke blinked, pawing at the ground in front of him hesitantly. The pinkette saw he needed an encouraging push and sighed, patting at the floor near the bed. "Come here."

The dark-haired boy beamed and strolled over, disregarding her suggestion of napping on the floor as he leapt onto her bed and knocked her lamp over on the bedside table. At the sound of the object shattering, she was practically livid. "NEKO-CHANNN!" The boy happily snuggled into her side, wrapping his arms tightly round her body as she squirmed, wanting to let out all of her anger. He was totally oblivious to her rambling as he sighed into her shoulder, curling his body into her own. However, he was yanked out off cloud nine when a sharp pain shattered throughout his head, glancing up to see a scarily-grinning Sakura staring him down as she pulled onto his ears. "You're pissing me off..." She calmly stated to the boy who swallowed, easily interpreting the looming threat.

"Nya?" He inquired, willing the tears he felt burn his eyes when she squeezed his ears and pouting. His lips quivered as his canine teeth sank gently into his bottom one, the ears in her hand sliding in sync with his spiky hair.

"Don't give me that look, you're going to have to find a way to pay off for that lamp!" _Can you even UNDERSTAND what I'm saying?_

Sasuke, hearing the resolution, nodded into her neck as her rubbed his nose into her skin, his soft hair tickling her chin. The pinkette gulped, not only feeling very, very uncomfortable with the physical contact, but also scared that if she did one more wrong thing, she would set him off. She had seen it time and time before, and you would never want to be the target of Sasuke's anger. She was lucky that she was untouched for just yelling at him, but she knew that Sasuke tried his best to hold in all of his frustration towards her. There would be times she would find him, jaw clenched, pupils dilated and claws sheathing and unsheathing after she would have a one-sided argument with him. She saw the way he attacked blindly when he was furious. None came out with just small scratches and with their sanity still intact.

She attempted to get some sleep, she really did, but the closeness of the now slumbering boy whose limbs were intertwined with hers kept her heart pumping loudly in her ears. Who could sleep with that noise, anyway? Well, other than Neko-chan...

And just a curious thought; if her Neko-chan wasn't human, then what exactly was he?

Pulling out her laptop, she typed in the words 'red eye cat boy' in the Google Search. She sweatdropped as she realized how her situation was very, very similar to that book, what was it called... Twilight? Except Neko-chan wasn't a vampire or anything that was out to eat her and he wasn't enrolled into her school with a motley of 'siblings' or something like that...

Shaking her head, she glanced at the search engine only to find that useless links had popped up and the only thing interesting in the whole page were the images of cats with photoshopped red eyes. _Pretty yet very creepy._

Sakura pursed her lips, sniveling with her clogged nose. Those were the only words she could use for the most part; there were no other clues.

_This is only for fun, _Sakura convinced herself as she deleted the previous words in the address bar. _Of course Neko-chan is human! Although, having red eyes is kind of unusual... and that's coming from a girl with pink hair. He even seems like... a demon sometimes._

The pinkette shrugged and typed in the words, "Cat Demon". Pressing the enter button, she watched as a foreign website was the first link to pop up. _Not exactly sure if I'll understand this, but... _She clicked on the link.

**LIST OF JAPANESE FOLKLORE LEGENDARY CREATURES:**

**Kitsune; ...**

**Inugami;**

**Kasha;**

**Oni; ...**

**Bakeneko, Nekomata;**

Sakura blinked as her vision swam momentarily, the mixed in hirigana and Kanji confusing her for a second. She had taken written Japanese classes for about two years until she couldn't afford the class anymore and dropped it in order to keep her required courses so that she could transfer to a good college in the future. Lately, she hadn't been able to read any writing or speak in the language, so she was fairly rusty. She was only able to pick out twenty familiar names out of the hundred in the list.

_Bakeneko... "Monster-Cat"? _She double-clicked the name.

**Bakeneko... "Monster-Cat" - ... certain age, years, size, or - ...long tail. In... last case, the bakeneko's tail splits into two in a fork... Haunts household, ghostly fireballs... changing... human... eat mistress, take her place... - danger, fresh corpse... bakeneko jumps over corpse... reanimation... belief. Paranormal powers... eat anything. Main food is poison - snake... Nekomata is a bakeneko with a fork splitting the tail into two... Nekomata - "Forked-Cat" - walk on hind feet... manipulate dead... happen - strange fires... cut off kitten tails - won't become a bakeneko or nekomata...**

Sakura stared at the screen, unable to digest the all the information as her Japanese reading skills ultimately failed her. All of it sounded so out of place, like most foreign folklore. Haunting several buildings, reanimating corpses... but the thing that bothered her the most...

**"Changing... human... eat mistress, take her place..."**

Slamming her laptop shut as fear overrode her, she let the electronic fall to the floor as her breathing quickened, Sasuke stirring at her side. She could see his half-lidded eyes peering at her questioningly.

"Y-you would never eat me, right Neko-chan?" Sasuke blinked and propped himself up as the anxious girl flinched at his fast movement. His lips parted when he felt her nearly tackle her as her heart pounded against her ribs, dry sobs wracking her throat.

"Sakura..." Red eyes softening, he pulled the shaken girl close to his chest and let his purrs wash over her wave after wave with his warm tail wrapped around her waist along with his paws tugging at the column of her spine. Sakura felt her eye-lids droop as she recalled the fact that cats didn't always purr because they were happy...

Feeling the tension simmer down, the two slipped into a subconscious comfort and the only sound echoing softly throughout the room was the boy's unnatural rumbling.

_Cats also purr to comfort themselves and others when... they're afriad..._

.

_Bahh, I'm sick. So this chapter might make you sick. I'm not exactly happy with it. -_-_

_Anyway, review if you wanna but please tell me if there's something wrong because I'm VERY sure there's something I didn't do right, but I can't figure it out... and it's BUGGING me. DX_

_I needa take a nap..._

_Anyway..._

_ANOTHER LONG CHAPTER! Hihi. Longer than the last. :)_

_Hope this makes up for my absence..._

_Next chapter! Sasuke's, uh, REAL hunt with the three girls! Foursome maybe? xD And who do they meet during the hunt? Ooo, I feel some tennn-sion. And what is this? Sasuke, popular?_

_Until next time!_

**_Please, read and review!_**

**_Reviews make me write._**

**_Without reviews, I forget to write._**

**_And when I forget to write, I think back on it and sulk. (xD)_**

_Ja ne~_

_~CiiCiinREX._


	5. AN: POSTED

THE FORUM THREADS HAVE BEEN POSTED!

Link: http (colon) / / www dot fanfiction dot net / myforums / Ahmunni (underscore) and (underscore) Appa / 3480314 /

Just delete all the spaces, put in the symbols in the parenthesis, pick and reply to a topic, and tell me what story you want me to update.

Simple as that.

This offer goes up to Christmas.

Sorry about the meaningless notes. I'll fix this later.


End file.
